Finally
by dysfnctnly-sane
Summary: Starts after the shooting when Jane wakes up in the hospital  original, I know.  They both admit to their feelings for one another and their relationship builds from there. So, obviously, it's Rizzles. M for language & adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Character aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since the shooting when Jane finally wakes up. Confused at first, she looks around the room trying to remember where she was and what had happened. She sits up causing blinding pain to course through her abdomen.<p>

"Shit! Son of a bitch that hurts," she moaned.

"Language, Jane."

Jane looked to her left to find Maura sitting there with a look of relief on her face. Maura sat at her bedside holding her hand.

Seeing Maura made all the memories of what had happened rush back. "Oh my god! Frankie!" Jane started to panic.

"He's fine Jane. The paramedic got him here on time and his surgery was successful. His doctor wanted to keep him a few days for observation, but he if going to make a full recovery. He is being released tomorrow," Maura assured Jane keeping a firm hold on the detective's hand.

"He's good?" Jane asked, relieved.

"Yes, other than worrying about you, he is good."

"Good."

Smiling at her, Maura asked, "How are you feeling Jane?"

"Like someone shot me in the stomach," Jane replied with a laugh. "Ow."

"Do you need more pain medication?" Maura quickly asked, concern and fear showing.

"No, it just hurts when I laugh," Jane reassured her. "Don't make me laugh and I'll be fine."

"I'll try," Maura smirked.

_Damn, she is so beautiful when she looks at me like that,_ Jane thought. She then quickly shook her head to rid her mind of the thought. _Stop thinking about Maura like that, dumbass! She's your best friend. That's it, _she silently scolded herself.

"Are you sure you're okay? Something seems to be bothering you," Maura asked worriedly. "I can call the nurse."

"Maura, I'm fine. Really," Jane lied.

They sat in silence for a moment, Maura still holding Jane's hand. They both stared down at the intertwined fingers.

Jane looked up at Maura after a minute. She noticed tears in her eyes. "Maura, are you okay?" Jane asked, worried about her friend. Jane always hated seeing Maura upset.

Maura sat silent for a moment longer, thinking about what she wanted to say. _How am I supposed to tell her that I'm in love with her? I don't want to scare her off or lose our friendship, but I can't keep this in any longer. Not after almost losing her,_ she contemplated. Maura's facial expressions grew more pensive while Jane looked on worriedly.

"Jane," Maura began as she finally looked up to meet Jane's gaze.

"What is it Maura?"

"I…I don't…" Maura stuttered.

"Is Dr. Maura Isles really at a loss for words? Must be a first," Jane joked. She's never seen Maura like this before.

"Jane, I don't know how to say this."

Jane noticed how scared Maura looked. "Maura, you know you can tell me anything. Just say it," she smiled at Maura. She squeezed the doctor's hand reassuringly.

"Jane, I…I'm in love with you," Maura choked out through tears.

After hearing those words it took Jane a moment to be able to speak. "Maura…I…" she stuttered, looking at Maura with incredulous eyes.

"Janie!" Angela Rizzoli shouted as she burst through the door. "You're awake! Maura, why didn't you call us?" Frank Sr. followed Angela into the room. Maura quickly let Jane's hand go.

"Ma, don't yell at Maura," Jane snapped at her mother. "I've only been awake for a few minutes and I was drilling her about Frankie." She glanced at Maura apologetically. "She hasn't had the chance to call you."

"I'm sorry Maura," Angela replied. "I've just been so worried about you Janie." She walked over to Jane's bedside and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Maura stood up and stepped aside allowing Jane's parents to get closer to their daughter.

"I'm going to go so you three can spend some time together," Maura said as she started to leave.

Jane looked at her pleadingly, "You don't have to go."

"Your parents have been worried sick about you," Maura smiled at her. "I'll be back later."

Jane watched as Maura left the room.

"Hey kiddo," Frank said as her leaned over to kiss her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Daddy," she smiled up at her father. "I'm good. How's Frankie?"

"He's doing good honey," Angela replied. "We just left him. His surgery went good. He's healing fast. They are releasing him tomorrow."

"Good," Jane smiled in relief. "That's what Maura said."

"Didn't you believe her?" Angela inquired.

"Yeah, I did," Jane replied. "I just needed confirmation, I guess."

"She saved your brother's life. The doctor said if it hadn't been for what Dr. Isles did before he got here, he most likely wouldn't have made it," Angela said. "That's a good friend ya got there Janie.

"I know," Jane smile as she thought of Maura.

"I don't know how to thank her. I would have lost two of my babies that day if it hadn't been for her," Angela said tearfully. "Ya know this is the first time she's left your room since they let her in here," her mother told her.

"Really?" Jane looked at her mother in surprise.

"Yeah," her mother answered. "She said she couldn't leave until she knew you were okay. She wouldn't even leave long enough to get fresh clothes."

That made Jane smile. She was aware of the fact that her parents were looking at her so she tried to hide it. _God, I love that woman_, she thought to herself.

"How does your side feel, honey?" Angela inquired, interrupting her thoughts.

"Doesn't hurt too bad. As long as I don't move too much… or laugh," Jane answered. "My mouth feels like something died in it though."

"I'll go get you a toothbrush and some toothpaste," Frank offered.

"That would be great, Pop. Thanks," Jane smiled at her father.

"Be right back," Frank said as her left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" Angela asked her daughter. As if she didn't already worry about her kids enough, she was terrified now. "You seem distracted or something."

"I'm fine, Ma. I promise," Jane answered, trying to reassure her mother. "I just have a lot to process."

"You should run a brush through your hair, Janie," Angela said. Jane glared at her. "This hospital is full of nice eligible doctors," her mother replied defensively.

"Ma, seriously!" Jane shot back.

Just then, Frank returned with the requested items. He handed them over to Jane.

"Thanks Pop," Jane smiled at him appreciatively as she took them from him. "Can one of you hand me some water and one of those bowls over there? I don't have the strength to get up just yet."

"Sure, sweetie. Here you go," Angela complied. "We'll get out of your way so you can get yourself cleaned up."

"Thanks Ma," Jane replied. "And…leave the brush," she added hesitantly.

"Sure thing sweetie," Angela smiled. "And don't you dare get out of that bed until the doctor says it's okay," she warned.

"I won't Ma," Jane reassured her.

"We'll be down in the cafeteria if you need anything," Angela said, motioning for Frank to follow her. "You know you scared your father and me half to death?" she added.

"I'm sorry Ma," Jane said sadly. "I had to."

"I know you believe that," her mother replied. "Just don't ever do it again."

"I'll try," Jane smiled.

"We love you Janie," her mother said as she exited the room.

"I love you, too, Ma," Jane replied. Her father leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "I love you too, Daddy."

At that, Jane was left alone with her thoughts, which of course drifted back to Maura. _I can't believe she said that_, Jane thought. _Okay, gotta brush my teeth and hair so I'm somewhat presentable when…if…she comes back. _Jane quickly brushed her teeth and set the bowl aside. She ran the brush through her hair thinking _I can finally tell her how I've been feeling without scaring her off_. She smiled, relieved at the thought. She's been keeping these feelings inside so long she felt as though she may burst.

Just then, Maura peeked in the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Hey," Jane said, a smile spreading across her face as Maura stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry about before," Maura said, staring at her hands.

"You are?" Jane blurted out staring intently at Maura.

"I shouldn't have said that," the M.E. continued without making eye contact. "It was completely inappropriate given our situation."

"What situation?" Jane asked.

"We're friends, Jane," Maura answered. "And we work together. I don't want to jeopardize that relationship."

"Maura," Jane couldn't fine that right words. "C'mere," she said as she motioned for Maura to come closer. Maura complied, slowly. As soon as she was within Jane's reach, the detective pulled her down to kiss her softly on the lips. She heard a quiet, contented sigh escape Maura's lips. "Are you really sorry you said it, or were you afraid I didn't feel the same way?" Jane asked, maintaining eye contact.

Maura finally met her gaze. "Do you?" she asked hopefully.

Jane kissed Maura again. "Does that answer your question?" she smirked at the doctor.

"I believe it does," Maura sighed, a smile spreading across her face.

"Well I've always been better at show than tell," Jane smirked. "You just surprised me before is all. Just moments before you said that I was thinking about how beautiful you looked. You look cute in those scrubs." Jane couldn't stop smiling, her gaze never leaving the beautiful doctors. "I never imagined you felt the same way."

"You still don't realize how gorgeous you are, do you Jane?" Maura chuckled.

"I'm not Maur," Jane replied shyly as she looked down.

"Yes, you are Jane," Maura said. Looking Jane right in the eyes, she continued, "You are the most breath-takingly beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I remember thinking that the first time I saw you, which I found odd because I have never felt an attraction come on so strong or so fast before."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Jane inquired, a slight smile on her lips.

"I believe the words I used were 'breath-takingly beautiful'," Maura smirked.

"I've never felt anything like this before," Jane confided. "That's why I never said anything, apart from the fear of rejection. It scared me. Thinking of you like this. It's all very new."

"Is it too scary?" Maura asked.

"No," Jane quickly replied. "I mean, I'm still scared. But knowing you feel the same way makes it less scary. My main fear now is that I'm gonna do something to screw this up."

"Well," Maura started as she leaned in closer. "Don't worry about that. I want this far too badly to let anything screw it up." Maura then captured the brunette's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. She couldn't help but smile when she heard Jane sigh. She then took Jane's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Both women sat with their fingers intertwined, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment.

Jane broke the eye contact first. "Shit."

"Language, Jane," Maura smirked.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"What?" Maura asked as she noticed panic flash across Jane's features.

"My mother," Jane said in frustration.

"What about her?"

"My parents are gonna be back any minute, and you know how I said I'm afraid I'm gonna screw this up?" Maura nodded. "Well, my mother finding out will be the first step," Jane finished.

"You don't think she'll approve?" Maura asked.

"I don't know," Jane sighed. "I just don't see any good coming from her finding out. At least not yet."

"We can be as discreet as you'd like," Maura assured Jane. "Family pressure can add to the complexities of any relationship, especially a new one. Add to that the fact that you've never been in a relationship with woman before. I understand and am not offended in the least. We don't have to say anything to anyone until you feel ready," she finished, giving Jane's hand a gentle squeeze.

As if on cue, they heard Angela and Frank down the hall. Maura gave Jane one last kiss before letting go of her hand and pushing her chair back a safe distance.

Jane sighed as Maura let go of her hand. She didn't want Maura to move away, but she also didn't want her mother walking in on them together. Jane gave Maura a grateful smile and mouth 'I love you' to her as her parents entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>A month had passed before Jane was released from Massachusetts's General Hospital. Apart from Maura and her family, Jane had many other visitors. Her partner, Det. Barry Frost, and her ex-partner, Det. Vince Korsak, visited often. Lieutenant Cavanaugh came a couple times to check on her. Several members of the Boston Police Department stopped by, some of whom she had never met before. If Jane Rizzoli wasn't famous throughout the BPD before, she sure as hell was now. There were flowers, cards, and balloons all over her room. Although she didn't like all the attention, knowing so many people cared about her well-being made her happy. None of that compared to the feeling she got when Maura walked through the door though. Her heart would beat a little faster, she'd have a smile etched on her face she couldn't remove, and she felt butterflies every time the blonde smiled at her.<p>

"Hi," Jane greeted Maura as she entered the room. She noticed Maura glance around the room. "No one else is here," she smiled at her.

"Good," Maura said as she quickly made her way to Jane's bedside and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. "I missed you."

"Hmmm…" was all Jane could manage. Maura kissing her like that always made her head spin, even though they had kissed several times in the last month.

"What was that Jane?" Maura asked playfully.

"Hm? Oh… I missed you too," Jane replied as she saw a grin play across Maura's face. "Your kisses make me slightly dizzy."

"That would be the release of endorphins and oxytocin into your central nervous system," Maura stated matter-of-factly. "They affect how we feel pleasure and play a role in how we experience love."

"Well, whatever it is, I like it. Even if it affects my ability to speak coherently," Jane said flashing Maura that trademark Jane Rizzoli smile.

"That smile makes me slightly dizzy," Maura replied, kissing her again. She could feel Jane smiling into the kiss. After a moment Maura pulled away, causing Jane to let out a slight whimper. That made Maura chuckle. The M.E. grabbed a chair and slid it closer to the bed. She intertwined her fingers with Jane's. The brunette started tracing invisible patterns on Maura's palm.

After a minute, Maura said, "I spoke with your mother."

Jane froze, "What?"

"Not regarding our relationship," Maura quickly replied.

"What about then?" Jane asked, calming slightly.

"Well, as you know, you are being released tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

Maura continued, "We discussed who would be best suited to care for you when you return home."

"Uh huh… and what was decided?" Jane asked. _Please god let it be you_, she added in her head.

"Me," Maura replied happily.

"Really?" Jane asked, not quite believing her.

"Yes, is that alright?" Maura replied. She began to panic after misreading Jane expression. "I just thought that… since we're…I…" Maura was rambling, which Jane found adorable.

"Yes, Maura, It's okay," she said reassuring the blonde with a kiss on her hand. "Actually, it's better than okay. It's fantastic."

"Good," Maura replied. The panic left as quickly as it had risen. "Your facial expression had me worried."

"Of course I want you there Maura," Jane smile at her. "I just can't believe that my mother agreed to it."

"Well, after I explained things, she saw things my way," Maura replied.

"What do you mean 'explained things'?"

"Well, I reminded her that she is already taking care of Frankie, and I really don't mind. I'm your friend, so you wouldn't mind my being there."

"That's all it took?" Jane asked incredulously.

"No," Maura said after a beat. "I also reminded her how stubborn you are, and although neither of us could stop you from getting up if you wanted, I am a doctor and am able to re-stitch your wound if necessary. I am also better able to monitor your medication."

Jane just smiled at Maura. She pulled her down for another kiss. "You are amazing."

"I am glad you're pleased. I was a little worried I was over stepping," Maura admitted.

"Although I don't think I need to be taken care of, I would much rather have you there," Jane smiled. "I love my mother, but I don't think I could handle her constant nagging about how I should quit my job. Even if you hadn't told me how you feel and I had to keep pretending that I'm not completely in love with you, I would prefer you be there. You're a nice distraction."

Maura placed another kiss on Jane's lips before whispering, "I'm completely in love with you too, detective." She kissed her again, more passionately this time. The kiss broke when they both were in need of oxygen. "I should go," Maura said after catching her breath.

"Why? You just got here," Jane said disappointedly.

"Your mother is on her way here and if I stay much longer I won't be able to stop kissing you," Maura answered with a smile. "Remember, tomorrow I'll be bringing you home and it will be just the two of us alone in your apartment," Maura added teasingly.

"How can I forget?" Jane replied not trying to mask her excitement. "I'll be counting down the hours."

There it was again. The Jane Rizzoli smile. "Mmm," Maura sighed. She kissed Jane one last time before leaving.

_Who thought a gunshot wound would turn out to be so amazing?_ Jane mused to herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Maura arrived at the hospital as Jane was finishing up her discharge paperwork. Once Maura was within reach, Jane pulled her into a kiss. Maura let out a small smile. "Hey," she smiled at the blonde.<p>

"Hey," Maura smiled in response. "Have you been discharged yet?"

"Just waitin' on the doc to sign my discharge papers," Jane replied.

"Did anyone say how much longer it might be?" Maura asked.

"An hour or so," the brunette replied. "Do you have someplace else you need to be? I can call my mom, have her drive me home."

"No," Maura replied quickly. "I just can't wait to get you home."

"Really? What are you planning once you get me home, Doctor?" Jane asked playfully.

"Nothing. Apart from more of this of course," Maura replied before capturing Jane in another, longer and more passionate kiss.

"Hmmm…." Jane let out a small moan. "You're a doctor. Can't you sign my discharge papers?" she asked impatiently.

Maura smiled at Jane, "no, your treating physician needs to discharge you."

"Damn. Can't we page him or something?"

"Language, sweetie," Maura couldn't contain her smile at how impatient Jane had suddenly become. "While we're waiting, why don't you change into this?" she continued while she handed Jane some clothes.

"What's this?"

"Just some clothes for you to wear home."

"You didn't have to do that. My mom brought me some stuff."

"I know, but she brought you a t-shirt," the blonde replied. "I thought it might be too painful to lift your arms over your head to pull a t-shirt on." Maura looked down at Jane to see a huge grin on her face. She continued, "I brought your Red Sox jersey so you won't have to inflict pain on yourself."

"And what's wrong with the pants my mom brought?" Jane smirked at the blonde, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Nothing," Maura smile back. "I just love the way you look in these pants."

"Is that so, Doctor?" Jane teased pulling Maura closer as she said it.

"Yes, it is, Detective," Maura replied closing the gap between them. She planted a gentle kiss on the detective's lips. "You look amazing in them. Now, let me help you change."

"What?"

"Let me help you change," Maura repeated.

"That okay. I got it," replied the brunette.

"Jane, sweetie, I've been in the room while you've changed before," Maura replied with a chuckle.

"It's different now though," Jane said defensively.

"How so?"

"Well…we weren't dating before," Jane answered, a little unsure of herself.

"Jane, you have the same body you had before we were dating," Maura replied. "And I'm fairly certain I already told you how much I love your body."

Jane could feel herself blush, "Maura…"

"Jane, sweetie, don't be embarrassed. Please," Maura said taking Jane's hand. "I love you and I want to help you. You are not going to feel any unnecessary pain if I can help it." Maura then gave Jane the smile she knew the brunette couldn't refuse, using the full force of her dimples.

Jane just shook her head. "Fine," she acquiesced. "That's not fair you know."

"What isn't fair?" Maura smiled at Jane innocently.

"I can't say no to that smile and you know it."

"I was not aware of that," the M.E. smirked.

"Ya know, you're a terrible liar," Jane chuckled. "So…you'd check me out while I'd be changing before?"

"No," Maura said as she pulled the curtain closed around the bed and helped Jane sit up. "I did have to make a conscious effort not to look at you though." Maura then snatched the pants from the bed and leaned down to help Jane into them. Once she had them around Jane's ankles, she took Jane's hands to assist her in standing. Jane placed her hands on Maura's shoulders to steady herself as the shorter woman slid the pants up her legs and over her narrow hips. As Maura stood up, Jane wrapped her arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. Maura then moved around to stand behind Jane so she could undo the snaps down the back of her hospital issued gown. She ran her fingertips down the brunette's spine causing a shiver to run through the taller woman's body and a moan to escape her lips. The blonde smiled as she slid the gown off Jane's shoulders. She brushed the detective's wavy, chocolate tresses off her neck and planted a soft kiss there. Jane let out another moan as Maura pulled back smiling. The blonde retrieved the jersey from the bed and helped Jane slide her arms through each side. She move to stand in front of Jane and began do the buttons up the front of the shirt.

"I can do this part," Jane said breathlessly.

"I know," Maura smiled back at her.

"Ya know, if I didn't love having you this close, I would be incredible irritated right now," Jane said staring at Maura.

"I know," Maura replied before leaning in to kiss the detective again. "I love being this close to you as well," the blonde breathed, merely a centimeter from Jane's lips.

Maura then whispered, "who knew putting someone's clothes on could be so sensual."

"Hmm…yeah," was all Jane could manage. They both chuckled, gazing into each other's eyes. "Where is that damn doctor?"

"Jane, language," Maura said, not breaking eye contact. "And patience. He'll be here soon."

"He better be," Jane replied, holding Maura closer.

"Careful sweetie," Maura cautioned. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." She then helped Jane sit back down on the bed. "I don't want there to be any reason why I can't take you home today."

Just then, the doctor entered the room. "Detective?"

"I'm here," Jane answered, still gazing up at Maura. "I was just changing into clothes I can wear home. 'Cuz I am going home today, right doc?"

Maura pulled the curtain back so the doctor could fully enter the room. She smiled at him politely, "Good morning Dr. Baker."

Jane noticed the slightly shocked expression on the doctor's face at seeing the other woman in the room with Jane and the curtain pulled closed. "Get your mind out of the gutter doc. She was just helping me change. You know I can't quite stand on my own yet." From her position behind the doctor, Maura smirked at Jane. Jane just shook her head. "So…about those discharge paper?" She couldn't stop smiling, knowing she'd soon be at home with Maura.

Dr. Baker returned the smile. "Just let me check your wounds one last time. If they still look good, you're good to go."

"Sounds good."

"Would you mind stepping out for a moment, Dr. Isles?" Dr. Baker asked Maura.

"It's okay, she can stay," Jane said. "Let's just get this over with. I miss my own bed. And my dog." _And I really want to be with Maura in the privacy of my own home_, she added mentally.

"Alright then," the doctor said moving closer to Jane. "Let me take a look at you back first, since you're already sitting up." He then lifted her shirt up and peeled the bandage of. He inspected the wound closely. "This one looks to be healing nicely." He applied some ointment to the wound then taped a clean bandage in place. "Okay, now lie down so I can inspect the wound on your abdomen."

"'kay," Jane complied. She winced as she laid back. Maura noticed and was by Jane's side in second.

She took Jane's hand, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jane replied. "I think I just moved too fast." She smiled appreciatively at Maura, who gently squeezed her hand.

Dr. Baker leaned in and folded the front of Jane's shirt up enough to peel the bandage off. "Well…this one doesn't look as good as the one on your back," he said after closely examining it for a moment.

"What?" Jane snapped. Maura gave her hand another squeeze.

"Not to worry, I'm still going to let you go home," he assured the detective. "I'll just be scheduling your wound check sooner than planned." He then applied ointment and a fresh bandage before fixing her shirt.

"Good," replied Jane. "No offense doc, but I can't stand it here."

"Many people share that sentiment detective," the doctor replied smiling at Jane.

_Is her flirting with her?_ Maura thought when she noticed the smirk on the doctor's face. _His pupils have dilated, his brow is perspiring more so than the temperature of the room warrants, not to mention the flush that appeared on his cheeks when he pushed her shirt out of the way_. When he didn't stop smiling at Jane, Maura spoke up. "So, _I_ can take her home then?" she asked, agitation evident in her voice. Jane noticed the emphasis she put on the word 'I'.

"Yes," he said, his eyes still fixed on the tall brunette. "Here's a prescription for an antibiotic and some pain medication." He tore the pages of his prescription pad. "And here's my card incase you should need anything." He wrote something on the back of the card and handed it all towards Jane.

Maura took them. "Thank you Doctor, but I too am a doctor and can help Jane with anything she may need."

"Alright then," Dr. Baker said, confusion on his face. "I'll see you back in a week for your wound check Detective."

"Okay," Jane replied. "See you then. Thanks." After the doctor left the room she looked over at Maura bewildered. "Maura, what was that?"

"He was flirting with you Jane," Maura replied in frustration.

"No he wasn't," Jane laughed.

"Look," Maura replied handing Jane the doctor's business card. "He wrote his cell phone number on the back. That is completely inappropriate." Jane chuckled. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not, babe," Jane said smiling at Maura. "It's just…you're jealous."

"Yes, I am," the blonde replied. "It's infuriating."

"I think it's cute."

"Jane."

"I'm sorry," Jane said. "I honestly didn't notice. I sort lost focus when you took hold of my hand."

"Really?"

"Really," Jane reassured her. "Besides, if I had noticed I would have told him that I'm taken."

"Taken?" Maura echoed with a smirk.

"Yeah," Jane answered. "I'm currently seeing this sexy medical examiner," she added with a wink.

"Sexy, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Jane went on. "She so much as smiles at me and I lose focus."

"So…she's nothing more than a pretty face?" the M.E. asked playfully.

"No…she's got a killer body too," Jane smirked at her. "She's also brilliant."

"Really?" Maura couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face.

"Yeah. She doesn't this Google talk thing that I find incredibly sexy." Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Jane smiled into the kiss. They kept kissing until oxygen became an issue. "Now, _that_ was flirting," Jane said smugly.

Maura just giggled and kissed Jane again. "Are you ready to go?"

"Most definitely," Jane replied. "Let's get out of here."

"We can stop by the pharmacy to drop off your prescriptions on the way to your place," Maura said as she retrieved the wheelchair from the side of the room.

"Babe, I don't need that."

"Yes, actually you do," Maura smiled. "It's hospital policy. It's just until we get to the car sweetie," she added when she noticed the irritation on Jane's face.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>The drive home took about twenty minutes, including the stop at the pharmacy. Maura pulled up to Jane's building and cut the engine. Jane unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to open her door.<p>

"Wait for me to get over there to help you Jane," Maura instructed.

"Babe, I'm not an invalid," Jane replied indignantly.

"I know that Jane," the doctor replied. "I just don't want anything to derail your recovery. If you cause your stitches to tear it will take longer for you to heal."

"What are your plans for me when I am healed?" Jane asked playfully.

"You will just have to wait and see," Maura smiled at Jane.

"Well, in that case, I will do whatever it takes to heal as quickly as possible," the brunette smiled back as Maura held her hand out to help her stand. Before she stood up, Jane pulled Maura down for a kiss. She then let Maura hoist her out of the car. Once standing, Maura draped Jane's arm around her shoulders. When she didn't feel the detective's weight on her she said, "Jane, sweetie, you can put lean on me. You will be able to walk easier if you do."

"I don't want to hurt you, babe."

"You won't hurt me Jane," the M.E. said. "I may be smaller than you, but that doesn't mean I'm weak."

"I didn't mean it like that Maur," Jane replied, not wanting to her Maura's feelings. "I know you're stronger than you look."

"Then let me support your body so we can get inside without the need for new stitches."

"Fine," Jane replied. Maura didn't falter with the added weight on her shoulders. She wrapped her arm around Jane's waist, causing a slight shiver to reverberate through the taller woman's body. Maura smiled when she heard Jane let out a contented sigh and then rest her head on the top of her own. She helped Jane up the front steps and, with the keys already in her hand, Maura unlocked and opened the front door without having to let go of the detective. Jane headed towards the stairs before Maura pulled her in a different direction. "Elevator," Maura answered when she noticed the confused look on Jane's face.

"Oh yeah," replied Jane. "Sorry, habit," she smiled at Maura.

"Not a problem, sweetie," the doctor smiled back. "It's why I'm here after all. To help you," she continued as they entered the elevator.

"Is that the only reason?" asked Jane, encompassing Maura in her arms as she spoke.

"Not the only reason," Maura replied. "I enjoy being in your company. Taking care of you is just an added bonus."

"You think you're gonna like taking care of me?" Jane asked earnestly. "I've been told I can be incredibly stubborn and difficult."

"I am aware of that," the blonde replied. "We have been working together for two years now Jane," she continued, "I have found ways around your stubbornness."

"Have you now?"

"Yes," Maura replied. "Well… there's the smile that I know you can't refuse," she explained with a flash of her dimples. "And now that I know how you feel about me, how my touch affects you, I have new ideas of how I can get you to comply with my instructions." Maura the lightly ran her fingertips across Jane's cheekbone. Jane leaned into the touch. She was about to lean down to kiss her when Maura stood up on the tips of her toes and captured Jane's lips in a searing kiss. Jane moaned into the kiss causing Maura to kiss her with even more passion. Just then, the elevator doors opened. Maura pulled away, leaving Jane's arm draped over her shoulder again.

As they exited the elevator, Maura wrapped her arm around the detective's waist again for support as they walked to her apartment. Jane planted a kiss in the blonde's hair and whispered, "I love you."

Maura squeezed Jane's waist gently. "I love you, too." Maura unlocked the apartment door and guided the brunette over to the couch. Jane winced as she was lowered to the couch. Maura noticed, panic evident on her face. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, babe," Jane answered quickly, not wanting Maura to worry unnecessarily. "It only hurt as I was lowered to the couch. Now that I'm down, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jane smiled at her. "I won't be running any marathons anytime soon, but I'm fine. I'm bound to be a little sore, right?"

"I suppose," Maura answered. "I'm going to get our things out of the car. I'll be right back," the blonde said as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Jane said, grabbing hold of Maura's arm. "Can't you just sit with me for a minute?" she asked as she pulled the M.E. down next to her on the couch.

"It seems as though I don't have a choice," Maura giggled.

"Not really, no," Jane smiled back. She pulled Maura against her side.

"Careful, Jane," Maura started.

"I am being careful," the brunette interrupted. "I just want to hold you for a minute," she said as she kissed Maura's cheek. "But, if you'd rather not…"

Maura silenced her with a kiss. "I would love nothing more that to just relax in your arms. I just don't want to hurt you."

"How 'bout you let me tell you if I'm in pain," Jane replied. "And your getting up right now would cause me more pain than anything else."

"Well, if that's the case," Maura snuggling into Jane's side carefully, "then I'm just going to have to stay right here then. I don't want to be the cause of any of your pain."

They both relaxed into each other's hold and stayed like that as Jane surveyed the room. "Something's different," the brunette said, not quite sure what it was.

"I straightened up and brought some of my things over yesterday," Maura answered the implied question.

"You cleaned my apartment?"

"Yes. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah. It wasn't necessary though."

"Well, it was if I'm going to be staying here."

"Was it that bad?"

"That came out wrong," Maura backtracked. "It wasn't filthy or anything. I just needed to make room for some of my things. I plan on staying here until you are fully recovered."

"That's good," Jane replied. After a minute she added, "I can clear a spot for you in my closet. Ya know, if you want something a little more…permanent."

"Really?" Maura asked with a wide grin on her face. "You think you're going to want me around that much?"

"Maur," Jane replied, "I don't want you to ever leave." She then rested her head on Maura's. The blonde sighed, smiling into Jane's shoulder.

_I could stay like this forever_, Maura thought content to just be in Jane's arms. After a moment Jane sighed. It wasn't the pleasurable sigh as before, it sounded more like discomfort. "I'm sorry," Maura said as she shot up. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Jane smiled at the blonde, holding onto her arm so she couldn't get up off the couch. "I think I need to eat something. My stomach is starting to ache a little."

Relieved, Maura said, "Let me get you something."

"Good luck with that," Jane laughed. "I can't remember the last time I went to the grocery store."

"That's not a problem Jane," Maura said, rising from the couch. "Your mother stocked your fridge yesterday. I think you have enough food to last at least a month, if not longer."

"I should've figured as much," Jane chuckled.

"She just wants to help in some way," Maura replied, "especially since she's not staying with you."

"I know," Jane sighed. "Reminded me to thank her next time she's here."

"Okay, but I thanked her on your behalf while she was here yesterday," Maura informed her. "What do you feel like, a light snack or a meal?"

"Probably should have a meal," Jane answered. "I haven't eaten much the past few days. Hospital food...yuck."

"How about some gnocchi?" Maura asked. "Your mother said it's your favorite."

"It is, and I would love some," Jane replied. "Get enough for you too. I doubt you've taken a break to eat."

"I'm fine Jane," Maura responded.

"We can share it, just make big plate," Jane persisted. "I don't want you to stop taking care of yourself because you're taking care of me."

"Alright, Jane," Maura gave in. She put a plate of gnocchi in the microwave to warm up. "What would you like to drink?"

"A beer?" Jane smiled already knowing the answer.

"No," Maura replied, "you cannot have alcohol while you're on pain medication."

"Fine," Jane sighed. "Water is fine then."

"Okay." The microwave beeped as Maura filled a glass with water. She retrieved the plate and grabbed two forks, then headed back to the couch. "Here you go," she said as she handed the plate to Jane.

"Thanks, babe," Jane said as she took the plate. "Now, sit. We're sharing, remember?" She patted the seat next to her. Maura complied. "That's better," Jane smirked. Maura found the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channel until she found a Celtics game on. "We don't have to watch this. I know you don't like sports."

"You do," Maura said by way of explanation. She continued, "I don't care what is on the television. I just want to sit here with you."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek. "Thanks, babe." They sat in silence, apart from Jane's occasional remark regarding the game. When they finished their lunch, Maura placed the plate on the coffee table. Jane then laid down on the couch, resting her head on Maura's lap.

Not long after that, Maura noticed that Jane had fallen asleep. She leaned down and kissed Jane's temple. After watching her sleep for a while, Maura decided she should clean up the small mess she left in the kitchen. She slowly maneuvered out from under Jane, careful not to wake her. She picked the plate up off the coffee table and proceeded into the kitchen. She placed the plate in the sink and gathered the dishes from around the kitchen. Maura then filled the sink with water, although Jane does have a dishwasher. _Best to keep busy, although I could watch her sleep all day_, Maura thought, smiling over at a sleeping Jane. _She is so beautiful. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep_. A knock on the door jarred Maura out of her thoughts. She hurried to answer the door so it wouldn't wake Jane.

"Hello, Mrs. Rizzoli," the doctor greeted Jane's mother. "Jane's sleeping right now," she added so Angela would keep her voice down.

"I won't stay long then," Angela replied. "I just wanted to drop-off Jane's prescription."

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said appreciatively. "That wasn't necessary though. I was planning on picking it up this afternoon once Jane was settled."

"It's alright," Angela replied, "I was on my way over here anyway. I brought you girls your pets, as requested."

"Oh yeah." Maura just then remembered that Jane had asked her mother to bring their pets over after she got home. "Thank you. I had forgotten about them," the M.E. admitted.

"It's okay, you've been busy. They're down in the car. Can you help me bring them up?" Angela asked.

"Of course," Maura replied. "Just let me put this down." Maura placed Jane's prescription on the kitchen counter, and then followed Angela down to her car.

"So, how's Janie doing?" Angela inquired about her daughter.

"She's doing very well," Maura answered. "She had lunch once we got home and then fell asleep watching television. She hasn't complained about pain at all. Although, knowing Jane, she wouldn't say anything even if she were in pain," she sighed, slightly frustrated.

"Yeah, she's been like that since she was little. She could be bleeding and bruised and would say 'I'm fine Ma, don't worry about it'. She's a tough one," Angela replied. She grabbed Jo's leash as Maura picked up Bass. Angela also retrieved Watson's small tank and the pet's food. They then headed back upstairs.

"It can be incredibly frustrating though," Maura replied. "Especially when I can tell that she is in pain and she refuses to take anything."

Angela could see the frustration on the doctor's face. "Is Jane not being a good patient? Because I can stay if she's too much for you to deal with."

"No," Maura replied, maybe a little too quickly judging by the look Angela gave her. She continued, "I just don't like seeing her in pain. I wish she would let me help."

Angela could tell how much Maura cared for her daughter. All she said was, "Thank you for being such a good friend to Jane. I'm glad she has someone like you to take care of her, especially now."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura replied. "Jane would do the same for me."

"Well, I'm gonna go. I don't wanna wake Jane up," Angela said as she turned to leave. "Make sure she calls me when she wakes up?"

"Of course," Maura assured her. "And thank you again for taking care of Jo, Bass, and Watson for us."

"You are welcome, honey," Angela replied. She said, "Bye," as she walked out the door.

Maura left Bass to roam around the apartment while she led Jo to the kennel on the far side of the room. "Sorry Jo, I know you miss Jane, but I can't risk you hurting her by jumping on her," she told the dog as she locked her in the kennel. After she made sure the animals were all situated, she went back to finish the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Jane awoke to find Maura watching her sleep. "Hey," she smiled up at the doctor. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Just watching you sleep," Maura replied.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Jane teased the blonde.

"I enjoy watching you sleep," Maura stated. "I rarely get to see you so peaceful."

Jane started to sit up. Maura quickly got up to aid her. Once sitting, Jane motioned for Maura to join her on the couch. When she noticed Maura's tortoise on the floor she asked, "When did you go get Bass?"

"I didn't," Maura answered. "Your mother dropped him off along with Jo Friday, Watson, and your prescription."

"My mom was here?" Jane asked. "I'm surprised she didn't wake me up."

"I made sure she didn't," Maura replied. "You need your rest."

"Thank you, babe," Jane said. "That sleep felt good. How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Maura replied.

"Damn. I missed the end of the game."

"The Celtics won, 107-92."

Jane looked over at Maura, not trying to hide her surprise. "You finished watching the game?"

"I kept it on while I cleaned up and read a little," the blonde replied. "I knew you'd want to know the outcome."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek. "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?" Jane noticed the stunned look on Maura's face. "What?" A smile spread across the M.E.'s face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jane asked, slightly scared she said something she should have.

"You called me your girlfriend," Maura said still smiling.

"Oh…yeah…is that okay?"

Maura leaned over and planted a kiss on Jane's lips. "It's more than okay," she said a hairs-breadth away from Jane's lips before capturing them in another kiss. She pulled away after a moment causing a small moan to escape from the brunette's lips. "It's just, that's the first time you've called me that."

"Good," Jane said relieved. "I was afraid I said something I shouldn't have. That sorta just came out. Although I have thought of you as my girlfriend since that day in the hospital."

"I've thought of you as my girlfriend since then as well," Maura said. "I was just afraid if I called you that I'd scare you off. We haven't been together that long and this is new to both of us, and…"

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura again, "It's okay. You know that I spook easily, and I don't want to screw this up."

With a smirk, Maura replied, "I already told you, I want this too badly to let you screw it up." After a moment of comfortable silence, Maura got up. "I should change your bandages. We're supposed to do that at least twice a day," she said as she went to get clean bandages.

"Can I take a shower?" Jane asked.

After a moments consideration, Maura asked, "Do you have any cellophane?"

"Huh?"

"If you want to take a shower I need to make sure that the bandages don't get wet," Maura answered. "Cellophane is the easiest solution. I could wrap it around your waist covering both of the bandages."

"Oh…okay, that makes sense," Jane said. "I think there is a roll of it in the cupboard next to the oven."

Maura found the plastic wrap and returned to the couch with it and fresh bandages. "Let me put fresh bandages on first," she said. After an awkward pause, she added, "I need to remove your shirt."

"I figured as much," Jane smile as she started to undo the buttons. Once they were undone, Maura slid the jersey off her shoulders.

"Lean forward and I'll do the one on your back first," Maura instructed.

"'kay," Jane complied. Maura moved to sit behind Jane. She slowly started to peel the bandage off. "Just tear it off Maur."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Babe," Jane chuckled, "I was shot. I'm sure tearing off a bandaid will feel like nothing compared to that."

"Jane," Maura scolded. She relented after a moment though and tore it off fast. Jane winced slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I just need to clean it, then I can put a new bandage on."

"'kay."

Maura quickly cleaned the wound with saline. She spread ointment on the wound then taped on a clean bandage. Maura ran her hand down Jane's back and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. "I love your back. Such strong musculature."

"Mhmm…you like my musculature, do ya?" Jane smirked.

"Yes," Maura replied. "Your well defined trapezius, deltoid, and latissimus dorsi muscles," she continued after placing a kiss on Jane's shoulder. "Your strong biceps brachii," another kiss, "your perfectly toned abdominal muscles… you are beautiful Jane." Maura then stood up.

"Why are you stopping?" Jane asked, upset at the loss of contact.

"I have to change the bandage on you abdomen now, sweetie," Maura chuckled. "Don't worry, I will continue that later."

"You better." Jane smiled.

Maura quickly removed the bandage on Jane's abs, cleaned the wound, and applied ointment and a clean bandage. "Can you raise your arms a little so I can wrap the cellophane around you?" Jane complied and Maura wrapped the roll around her a few times, cut off the end, and taped it securely in place. "There, that should be good." Maura then stood up and offered her hand to help Jane stand. Jane leaned on Maura as they walked into the bathroom.

"I got it from here," Jane said.

"No, you don't sweetie," Maura replied. "You can barely stand on your own. How do you plan on scrubbing your body, or washing your hair?"

"I'll figure it out," Jane said. "I don't want the first time we're in the shower together to be like this."

"Like what?"

"This," the detective replied gesturing at her wound. "Me not able to stand on my own wrapped in plastic," Jane said annoyed.

"Well sweetie, if you want to take a shower you have to let me help you."

"Maura."

"Or, I can call your mother," Maura continued, fairly certain that had won the argument for her. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping."

"No!" Jane practically shouted.

"So, I'm helping then?" Maura smiled her dimpled smile at the detective.

"Fine," Jane said in defeat. Maura helped Jane sit on the edge of the bathtub. She then proceeded to undress, pulling her shirt up over her head and removing her bra. "Wow," Jane whispered, staring at the beautiful blonde in front of her. Maura smiled at her while slowly sliding her skirt and panties off. "God, you're beautiful Maura," Jane breathed.

"You know, we've changed in front of each other before Jane."

"I know, but I didn't let myself look before," Jane replied. "I figured you wouldn't like me checking you out, and I didn't want to make things awkward between us."

Maura then leaned over and started the shower. She then whispered in Jane's ear, "you're going to have to take those pants off now detective." Maura stood back up and offered Jane her hand to help her stand.

"M'kay," was all Jane could say. She steadied herself on Maura's shoulders as the doctor let go to remove her pants. "Mhmm…" Maura then stood back up, pulled the shower curtain back, and helped Jane step in, she followed right behind her. She ran her fingers through Jane's hair as the brunette leaned back into the stream of water. Maura helped Jane's wash her hair.

"I didn't know what kind of bodywash you use. You were out so I just got the kind that I use," Maura said as she squeezed some bodywash on the sponge, which she also purchased.

"Oh, I just use bar soap."

"You mean that?" Maura asked motioning toward the soap on the edge of the tub.

"Yeah."

"That's unscented."

"Uh huh."

"And I know you don't wear perfume," the blonde continued.

Jane suddenly felt a little self-conscious. "What are you getting at Maura?"

"It's just…you always smell so good," Maura answered. "I always assumed it was the soap you use."

"You've smelled me?" Jane mused.

Maura started to blush. "Well…sometimes we're in such close proximity, I can't help myself."

"Really?" Jane smirked at the doctor. "What do I smell like?"

Maura's blush deepened. Jane just continued to smile at her. "Vanilla and sandalwood…only more unique. I guess that's because it's not from a bottle. It's just you."

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's neck. "You smell good, too." The blonde moaned at the contact.

"I kind of don't want to use this on you now," Maura breathed as she pressed the sponge to Jane's back.

Jane kept kissing Maura, starting on the left side of her neck, making her way to her right side. "I love you, Maura," she moaned as Maura ran the sponge down her side. Maura gently pushed Jane back further into the stream of water as she ran the sponge across her chest. "Mhmm…" Jane moaned at the contact. The doctor then dropped the sponge and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, kissing her passionately. "Mhmm…Maura." They continued kissing as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "Bedroom," the brunette whispered. Maura reached over to shut the water off and pulled the shower curtain back. The two women made their way to the bed, not once taking their hands off each other.

When they hit the edge of the bed they stopped kissing long enough for Jane to lie down. Maura climbed on top of her, quickly resuming their kiss. Maura slid her hands down Jane's sides then brought them back up to rest on the detective's breasts, gently kneading them. She then grazed her thumbs over the detective's hardened nipples. The gentle ministrations cause Jane's body to quiver and she let out an unrestrained moan.

Maura left a trail of kisses from Jane's lips, down the right side of her neck, down between her breasts, then back up the left side of her neck. Jane let out another moan, causing Maura grope her more firmly. Jane moaned again, only not in pleasure this time. Maura quickly pulled back. "Are you okay?" She panicked.

"I'm fine," Jane lied. "Don't stop," she said as she tried to pull the blonde back down.

Maura surveyed her lover's body. She saw blood soaking through the bandage on Jane's abdomen. "Jane, you're bleeding," she informed her.

"So?"

"Jane, we have to stop."

"No we don't," Jane protested. "I barely feel it," she said, trying to pull Maura back into her arms again.

"Jane," Maura scolded, "I have to sanitize the wound, re-stitch it, and put a clean bandage on it."

"Right this second?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If I don't you can develop an infection and have to go back into the hospital."

"Fine," Jane relented.

"You're lucky that I am a doctor and that I know you well enough to know that I would need suture kits here," Maura said as she retrieved the medical supplies. She also got a glass of water and Jane's pain medication. She handed the glass and a pill to Jane.

"I don't need that, babe," Jane said.

"Jane," Mura replied irritated, "stop being the tough cop and just take the pill so I don't have to worry that I'm hurting you anymore than I already have."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes, "Hey, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is Jane," the blonde replied, not meeting Jane's gaze.

"No it isn't," Jane reassured her, lifting her chin up so she'd look in her eyes. "_I'm_ the one that started kissing you and _I_ suggested that we move it to the bedroom."

"I'm the one that pushed you down on the bed and climbed on top of you," Maura said angrily. "I should have known better."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining," Jane smirked. She then took the glass of water and pill from Maura and swallowed it down. "Better?"

"Thank you. Now lie back so I can take care of that," Maura said, still not happy.

"Whatever you say doctor," Jane smiled at her lover. Maura couldn't remain upset when Jane smiled at her like that. She quickly cleaned, stitched, and bandaged Jane's wound. She returned the leftover medical supplies where she got them from. When she returned to the bedroom Jane motioned for her to lie down with her.

"Jane," Maura said hesitantly.

"Just lie here with me," Jane said. "The meds are making me sleepy and I want to fall asleep holding you." She smiled encouragingly at Maura.

"Fine, but just to sleep," Maura said as she climbed into the bed. She pulled the blanket over them and snuggled into Jane's side.

"Perfect," Jane said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't apologize. I'm fine and it wasn't your fault." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."

They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Jane was the first to wake the next morning. She looked over at the woman lying next to her, wrapped around her side. She smiled at the memory of the night before. The images kept running through her mind. Holding Maura in the shower. Maura leading her into the bedroom, pushing her down onto the bed, and climbing on top of her. Her hands and lips all over her. <em>That felt so amazing<em>, the detective thought. Then she heard Jo whimper from the living room. "Dammit." She kissed Maura's temple and slowly untangled herself from the blonde.

After watching Maura sleep for a few seconds, she rose from the bed, found a button up shirt in her closet and a pair of sweatpants, and went to go check on her dog. "Sorry Jo," Jane said to the dog. "Maura and I got distracted last night, I guess." She leaned down to open the dog's kennel. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Jo jumped up excitedly as Jane tried to hook the leash to Jo's collar. "Settle down. Don't forget, I'm hurt," she reminded the small dog with a chuckle.

Once she got the leash on they headed downstairs. Jane walked Jo to the corner to a patch of grass. "Sorry we can't go for our normal walk yet Jo. I just don't think I should push it." After the dog finished her business, Jane cleaned up the mess and they headed back upstairs.

Jane opened the door and walked in just in time to catch Frankie backing out of her bedroom. "Holy shit!" he practically yelled. He then turned around and saw Jane standing in the doorway, a look of both anger and fear on her face. "Jane."

"Frankie! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was gonna sneak Jo out for a walk," he replied raising his hands up defensively. "Ya know, do something nice for ya."

"Well, I just took her out," Jane said angrily.

"I see that now," he replied. After a beat he added, "Is that Dr. Isles in your bed…naked?"

"Shut up Frankie," Jane almost yelled at her brother. "You'll wake her up."

"So…you two are…?"

"Yes," she reluctantly confirmed. "Now please get away from the damn door so you don't wake her up."

"So…last night…you two?" Frankie inquired.

"Not that it's any of your business, but…no," Jane shot back. Frankie raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Well…almost…we started to but then this damn this started bleeding," she confessed, gesturing towards her wound. "Now, I'm done talking about my sex life with my little brother. I'm gonna make breakfast, you hungry?"

"Sure," Frankie replied. "How can I help?"

"Can you just grab the frying pans off the top shelf for me?" Jane asked. "I can't reach up high without pain yet."

"Here you go," Frankie handed her the pans. "I'll start some coffee."

"That would be great, thanks," Jane smiled appreciatively at her little brother. Jane wandered around the kitchen gathering things for breakfast. She got things ready for pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Once the coffee was brewing, Frankie sat down on the opposite side of the counter. "So, how long have you two been together?" he inquired.

"Officially?" Jane started, "since the hospital."

"What do you mean 'officially'?"

"Well, it turns out we've both had feeling for each other for a while now," Jane told him. "We both just assumed that it wasn't mutual. Hell, I never thought she'd feel that same way about me that I do about her."

Just then Maura padded out of Jane's bedroom. All she had on was panties and Jane's Red Sox jersey. She walked up behind the brunette, wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Good morning," Maura said, her lips just centimeters from Jane's skin. "Did you sleep okay? You usually aren't up this early."

Jane turned around to kiss her girlfriend. "I slept amazingly."

"Why did you get up so early?" the doctor asked concerned. She hadn't noticed Frankie sitting there.

"I was just gonna stay in bed and watch you sleep, but I heard Jo whining so I took her out."

"You took the dog out by yourself?"

"I'm a big girl Maura," Jane answered. She saw the concern of her girlfriends face so she added, "don't worry. I took the elevator, not the stairs, and we only went as far as the first patch of grass."

"Still Jane, you could have injured yourself."

"But I didn't," Jane replied. "I'm fine. See, no blood," she lifted her shirt to reveal the bandage. "Now stop worrying." She kissed Maura softly and then added, "Look, we have company." Maura blushed when she looked towards the counter and Frankie waved at her. Jane saw the twin looks of embarrassment and fear flash across Maura's face so she added, "Don't worry, he knows."

Those words caused relief to rush over her. "Good, this could have been very awkward and difficult to explain otherwise," she said. "I'm suddenly very glad I decided to put this shirt on," Maura leaned in to kiss Jane again then added, "and I'm also realizing that I should put some pants on." She kissed Jane one last time before heading back into the bedroom to retrieve some pants.

"Sorry about that Frankie," Jane said. She was a little embarrassed that her brother witnessed the obvious display of affection she just shared with her girlfriend. She never showed her feelings in such an obvious way before, especially in front of her family.

"Don't worry about it Janie," he said to her. "I'm happy for the two of you. She obviously makes you happy."

"That she does," Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Plus…she looks hot it that jersey," he smirked.

"Hey!" Jane punched him on the shoulder. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Ow! Sorry," he said laughing and rubbing his rapidly bruising shoulder. "Seriously though Janie, I'm glad you found someone that makes you that happy. You deserve it."

"Thanks," Jane replied. Just then Maura walked back into the kitchen. "Looks like you found some pants," the detective smiled at her. She was wearing a pair of Jane's pajama bottoms.

"They are a little long, but very comfortable," the blonde replied. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. They look better on you anyway," Jane winked at her.

"I can't say that I agree with that statement," Maura replied as she wrapped her arms around her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Well, I'm gonna get going," Frankie spoke up, "give you two some privacy."

"You don't have to leave Frankie," Maura told him. "Jane's been looking forward to seeing you. Plus, she's already started breakfast and there's no way just the two of us can eat all that food."

"Well…if you're sure. I don't want to be a bother," he replied.

"Since when?" Jane joked with her brother, giving him a playful shove. "Seriously though, we want you to stay."

"Cool," he replied shoving her back.

"Ow…shit," Jane muttered under her breath while bracing herself on the counter.

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura quickly asked.

"Shit! Jane I'm sorry," Frankie said panicking.

"You guys, I'm fine," Jane quickly assured them. "It hurt for a second, but it's gone now." The worry didn't leave their faces so she lifted her shirt to show them the bandage. "See, I'm fine. Really."

"Alright," Maura breathed out relieved. "Just, please be careful with her Frankie."

"I will," he assured Maura, then he turned to Jane. "I'm so sorry Janie. It won't happen again."

"Relax you two. I'm fine. No harm, no foul," Jane pleaded with them. "I'm not that fragile."

"We're just worried about you, sweetie," Maura replied, "That's all."

"I know," Jane said. "Just chill, okay?" They both nodded. "Now…who wants to help me finish making breakfast?"

"What's left to do?" Maura asked.

"Just the eggs," Jane answered.

"What don't you take a seat and let me finish up," Maura said, maneuvering Jane towards a chair.

"Maura, I'm capable of finishing. I was just…"

Maura cut her off, "I know you are capable, but I want to." She then gave Jane _that_ smile and the brunette couldn't refuse.

"Fine," Jane relented as she sat down at the counter with Frankie. Maura then proceeded to retrieve three coffee mugs and poured them each a cup. She found the sugar and added a substantial amount to one of the cups. She handed the sugar-filled coffee to Jane, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, babe," Jane smiled at her.

"You are welcome," the doctor replied. She then handed one of the remaining mugs, along with the containers of cream and sugar, to Frankie. "I'm sorry I don't know how you take it."

"That's cool," he replied while adding cream and sugar to his coffee. "She's too good for ya Janie," he joked with his sister.

"Don't I know it," Jane replied. She sat there a moment, just watching Maura.

Maura noticed her staring. "What?"

"Nothing babe," Jane smiled at her. "I'm just wondering what I did to deserve such an amazing woman."

"Well, I can't be certain, but it most likely is due to the fact that you yourself are amazing," Maura smirked at her.

"Hey you two, no eye-sex during breakfast," Frankie joked.

Jane's eyes shot wide open, "What?"

"I have to deal with that at work. They way you two look at each other like that," he said pointing back and forth between Jane and Maura, "it makes me kinda uncomfortable."

Maura tried to stifle a giggle, unsuccessfully. Jane glared at her, "you think that's funny?" she asked Maura. Then turning back at her brother, "Maura and I have never had 'eye-sex' at work."

"Well…actually," Maura chimed in.

"Seriously?" Jane looked at her incredulously. She felt a blush begin to rise up her neck.

"Well, I didn't know what to think of it before," Maura started. "I thought it was just wishful thinking on my part," she continued as she poured the finished scrambled eggs onto a plate and brought everything to the table. Jane and Frankie followed behind her. "But, now that I am aware of your feelings towards me, I can confirm what Frankie is saying. The way you would gaze at me at work was slightly inappropriate."

"Maura, seriously." Jane blushed. "And it wasn't just me. You looked at me like that too."

"I know," Maura replied. She was amused at how flustered the detective had become.

"Okay…new subject," Jane said while setting the table. "How are you doing Frankie?"

"I'm doing good," Frankie replied. "I healed super fast after the surgery. Did a little physical therapy. I'm already back on the job. Thanks to Dr. Isles. She saved my life. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"That's not necessary Frankie," Maura replied guardedly.

"Dr. Isles is amazing, as I said before," Jane said noticing the change in her girlfriend's demeanor. She pulled Maura into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "She's the best." She didn't want to make Maura uncomfortable by saying anything now, but she would remember to bring it up when they were alone. She then pulled out a chair for Maura and motioned for her to sit. "Let's eat."

The rest of the morning went smoothly. They all had a good time chatting and eating. After they finished, and he helped clean up, Frankie got up to leave. "Breakfast was great," he said. "Thanks."

"You are very welcome," replied Maura.

Jane got up to walk Frankie out. Once they were out of Maura's earshot Jane said, "Thank you for being okay with this. Me and Maura. It means a lot to me."

"Like I said before, I'm happy for the two of you," Frankie said to his sister. "I think you're great together."

"Thanks," Jane smiled at him. They exchanged a quick hug and said goodbye. After closing the door behind her brother, Jane returned to the kitchen. She saw Maura at the sink and wrapped her arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Jane stood there with her arms around the petite blonde's waist as she rinsed the dishes. "Are you okay, babe?" she asked after a minute.<p>

"I'm find sweetie," Maura answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…you seemed to tense up when Frankie thanked you."

"I just don't like thinking about that day."

Jane turned Maura around to face her. "Hey," she said looking into Maura's eyes, "we're all okay. I know it was bad, but we're all good, babe."

"I know Jane. It's just that…" Maura started. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Jane held her tighter but let her continue. "That was the most terrifying thing that I have ever experienced. And I'm not talking about having a gun pointed at me."

"What then? Working on Frankie?" Jane asked. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you during that. I know you were doing everything you could. I was scared too."

"I know that Jane. You were scared for your brother and I don't hold that against you. I completely understand." Maura diverted her gaze downward. "I wasn't referring to that either though."

"What then babe?" Jane asked again growing more concerned. "I love you. Talk to me."

Tears began streaming down Maura's face. "It was you, Jane. Walking out of those doors, witnessing you shoot yourself. Watching as you fell to the ground. Your blood spilling out on the pavement as I ran over to you." It all just came rushing out of her, and the tears kept falling.

Jane held Maura as tight as she could. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that."

"I had to use my hands to slow the bleeding so you wouldn't exsanguinate right there." She couldn't stop crying and she just let Jane hold her. "I almost lost you. You almost died right in front of me. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it."

Jane leaned back so she could look into Maura's eyes. "I am so sorry Maura. I wish you hadn't seen that. But, you understand why I did it, right?"

"I know Jane. I heard you yelling," Maura replied. "You did it for Frankie. So they could get in to him. You were unaware that the SWAT team had already made it inside. That doesn't make me hate it any less."

Jane leaned in to kiss Maura. When she pulled back she said, "I did it for you, too. So they could get you to safety."

"Please don't say that Jane. I don't want to be the reason that you almost died."

"Maura, I would die for you," Jane told her as she stared into her hazel-green eyes. "I love you, and yes, I would do it again if I had to. I could never let anything happen to you."

"Stop Jane, please," Maura pleaded. "I have been trying desperately to get those images out of my head. I don't need you refreshing them." Maura wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I am so sorry that I put you through that."

"I don't know what was worse, being witness to the shooting, or not knowing if you were okay," the blonde sniffled as she buried her face into Jane's shoulder, her tears had subsided slightly.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"They let me ride with you in the ambulance, but when we arrived at the hospital no one would tell me anything because I'm not family," Maura replied. "I wasn't even your girlfriend at the time."

"You were in my room when I woke up."

"After your parents got there and spoke with the doctors they informed me of your status. And after they were able to see you, they let me go in," Maura told Jane." They told me I should go home. Get cleaned up and sleep, but I couldn't leave until I knew that you were okay. Until I saw those beautiful brown eyes again."

"So you stayed in your wrinkled and bloodied dress because you couldn't leave me?" Jane smiled at her, astonished.

"Yes…well I wasn't exactly thinking about my dress at that particular moment," Maura said defensively. "I was thinking about how I may never be able to tell you how much I love you. And at some point a nurse had given me scrubs to change into, although I can't recall when. Your mother talked me into changing after I got to see you. I couldn't bear to leave your room without knowing whether or not you were going to be okay."

"I love you Maura," was all Jane said.

"I love you, too," Maura replied. "Now, can we talk about something else? Please?"

"Of course. Anything you want, babe."

"We should change your bandages," Maura said as she went to get the medical supplies. "Take off your shirt," she called over her shoulder.

"Dr. Isles, always trying to get me naked," Jane teased as she began unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

"Always," the doctor called out from the other room. When she returned to the living room she couldn't help but stop and admire her lover's perfectly sculpted back. Jane turned around and caught her staring.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh sorry," Maura blushed. "I know this isn't the first time that I've seen you with your shirt off, but I still can't get over how beautiful you are."

Maura's words made Jane blush. "Maur."

"Well you are," Maura said. "You might as well get used to hearing me call you beautiful, because I'm certain I'll be saying it quite often," she said as she stared to peel the bandage off the detective's back.

"Remember, do it fast. Won't hurt as much," Jane reminded her.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Mura replied. She then grabbed the corner of the tape and tore it off. She cleaned and re-bandaged the wound. She moved around to stand in front of Jane and did the same for the wound on her abdomen. "I brought you out some fresh clothes to change into," Maura said pointing to the clothes on the couch. She then went to the kitchen to retrieve Jane's antibiotics. "Do you need help changing?" she asked as she filled a Jane of water.

"No, I got it," Jane replied as she started to undress the rest of the way.

"If you don't mind my asking…how?" the M.E. inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…yesterday you could barely stand up without my assistance…and today, you're out walking the dog, making breakfast, and now changing your clothes without so much as needing to lean on me for support."

"Yeah…well…I may not have needed that much help yesterday," Jane admitted as she pulled on her pants.

"So…you were taking advantage of my kindness then?" Maura teased.

"No," Jane defended. "I technically didn't ask for help. You were just at my side every time I moved. And I wasn't gonna complain about the closeness…or the touching," she winked. "And I honestly did need help in the shower. I still can't quite raise my arms up without a lot of swearing following it."

"Jane," Maura said disapprovingly.

"What? I didn't swear just now," Jane replied. "I had you help me to prevent me from swearing," she said as she finished buttoning her shirt.

Maura smiled at her, kissed her, then handed her the water and pill. "Take this. I'm going to go take a shower."

"I don't get to join you?" Jane asked with a devilish grin.

"Not this time, no," Maura replied with kiss. "I don't want you to end up getting hurt again."

"What if I promise to behave myself?"

"I am not capable of making that same promise." She kissed Jane again as the phone rang. "Answer that. I will try to be quick." She then headed to the shower.

"You as such a tease Dr. Isles," Jane sighed as she looked for her phone. Checking the called ID first, she saw it was her mother calling. "Ugh." She took a breath then answered the phone. "Hi Ma."

"Janie!" Angela exclaimed. "You're up. Good. You were asleep when I stopped by yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. Maura told me," Jane replied. "Sorry I didn't call you back yesterday. I was really tired. Thanks for all the food."

"Don't mention it," Angela replied. "It's the least I could do, seeing as how I'm not the one you want there taking care of you."

"Ma," Jane sighed. "It's not that," she lied. "It's just…Maura's a doctor. She can help with the meds and bandages and stuff."

"You think I can't give you a pill and change your bandages?" her mother asked defensively.

"Ma, knock it off," Jane replied. "You know that isn't what I meant. It's the pain meds. She can adjust the dosage and stuff. Plus, if I pop a stitch, she can fix it. I thought you guys talked about this and you agreed with her?"

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it," Angela admitted. "I'm your mother. I should be taking care of you."

"Just 'cuz you're not staying with me doesn't mean you can't come over," Jane conceded.

"You won't get mad at me?"

"No," Jane said. "Besides, when has that ever stopped you before?"

"Fine, I'll be over this afternoon."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"I love you, Janie."

"I love you, too Ma," Jane said before ending the call.

Just then, Maura emerged from the bedroom. "Who was on the phone?"

"My mother," Jane answered. "She was bitching about the fact that she's not the one taking care of me."

"Language, Jane," Maura scolded. "She just loves you."

"I know. That's why I suggested that she come over. She's gonna be here in a little while."

"I just received a phone call from my assistant asking me to come into the office, but I can stay if you'd like," Maura replied.

"No," Jane said with an appreciative smile. "Thanks, but I can handle my mother by myself. I wouldn't wanna inflict that on you."

"I wouldn't mind, sweetie," Maura replied taking Jane's hand.

"I know you wouldn't," Jane said pulling Maura into her arms. "That's part of what makes you such an amazing girlfriend." The brunette captured Maura's lips in a soft kiss.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, babe."

"Then I have to go," Maura said with a frown.

"Is everything okay at work?" Jane inquired.

"Everything's fine," Maura answered. "They just want my opinion on the current case. And don't bother asking what case. You're on leave. I'm not discussing work while I'm here."

"Fine," Jane sighed. "See you tonight?"

"Of course," the doctor answered. She then kissed Jane goodbye and turned to leave. Jane pulled Maura back and gave her a longer, more passionate kiss that caused a sigh to escape the blonde's lips. Jane smiled at her amazing girlfriend. "I love you, too," Maura said, gazing up at Jane. "I'll try not to take too long." She gave Jane one last quick kiss and said goodbye.

After Maura left, Jane relaxed on the couch and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels until she found a Patriots game on. She laid down and watched the game, eventually falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

** Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Jane awoke to the sound of her door opening. She jumped up and reached for her sidearm, which wasn't there. The sudden movements made a searing pain shoot through her. "Ow! Shit! Ma, you scared me," she yelled when she saw Angela. "Ever heard of knocking?"<p>

"Watch your mouth," Angela replied. "And I did knock. You didn't answer and I was worried so I used my key."

"Oh…sorry. I didn't hear you. I guess I fell asleep."

"Are you okay? Did you just hurt yourself?" Angela asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just got up too fast," Jane replied.

"Where's Maura? I thought she was going to stay here with you."

"She is staying with me, Ma," Jane answered, irritation in her voice. "She just got called in to work for a few hours."

"How is that staying with you? What if you needed something? What if you hurt yourself?"

"I'm not an invalid Ma. I can take care of myself," Jane said, her irritation growing.

"I wouldn't have left is all I'm saying," Angela replied. "Maura was so adamant that she be the one to stay with you and she just leaves…"

"Ma!" Now Jane was pissed. "Don't talk shit about Maura," she glared at her mother. "I told her to go. She mentioned the phone call, said she wasn't going to go. I told her to. I'm not helpless. See," she proceeded to walk around the room, "I can get around just fine."

"Alright," Angela threw her hands up in defeat. "Sorry. I'm your mother. I can't help it that I worry."

"Sorry I snapped at you," Jane said. "I just don't want anyone to think that I'm helpless. I'm not." _I also don't like people talking shit about my Maura_, she added mentally, _my Maura…wow_. Jane retrieved her phone and sent a quick text message to Maura: _I miss u :)_

"You know," Angela started, "if you had a husband, he'd be here to take care of you."

"Ugh…Ma. Don't start on this…please?" Jane groaned.

"I'm just saying, you wouldn't need your mother or a friend to take care of you if you were married," Angela continued.

Jane received a text back from Maura: _I miss you, too. :) __I shouldn't be too much longer._

"There's this man at church that has been asking about you," Angela kept talking not noticing Jane's attention was diverted. "He sent you flowers while you were in the hospital."

Jane caught the end of her mother's sentence. "What?"

"His name is Steven."

At that Jane sent another text to Maura: _do U mind if i tell my mother abt us? I'll explain y l8r. _

Maura responded quickly:_ I wouldn't mind in the least bit. I love you._

_Thank U. I luv U 2. 3, _Jane sent back_._

Angela was still talking about Steven, unaware of the fact Jane hadn't heard a word she said. "He's a nice man. And wouldn't it be nice to have a man who loves you taking care of you? To make you happy?"

"I don't need a man to be happy Ma," Jane started nervously. "And I do have someone that loves me taking care of me. She makes me very happy." Jane eyes were fixed on the floor unable to meet her mother's gaze. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Janie?" Angela looked at her daughter quizzically. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Maura and I are dating," Jane answered, her eyes still focused on the floor.

Angela could see how nervous her daughter was at admitting this to her. "She makes you happy?" she asked reassuringly.

Jane finally looked up at her mother. "Very happy."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Angela asked smiling.

"Officially, since I woke up in the hospital," Jane answered. "But the feelings have been there a long time. I was just too much of a coward to say anything to her about it. I guess she was too." She saw the smile on her mother's face and sighed in relief. "So…you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am Janie," her mother said capturing her in a tight embrace. "It's not as though I didn't kinda see this coming. You two have always been really close. And don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at her. I just wish you would have said something sooner. I wouldn't have wasted my time with all those men. I could have been looking for a nice girl for you."

"Ma!" Jane spat out. "That still would have been a waste of time." Jane could contain her smile at the thought of her Maura. "Honestly, I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Well, either way, I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy," Angela replied. "And judging by that smile on your face just at the mention of her name, she must make you very happy. That's all I want for my children, to be happy."

"I know Ma," Jane smiled. "Thanks."

After a moment, Angela said, "let me fix you something for lunch. What would you like?"

"Whatever you feel like making. I'm not picky," Jane replied. "What time is it?"

"2:30. Why?"

"Crap. I was supposed to take my meds at 2."

"Well, let's get some food in your stomach and then you can take 'em. It's okay if you're a little late," Angela said.

"Maura would be upset if she knew I had forgotten," Jane sighed.

"It's not your fault, you fell asleep."

"I know, she just likes to keep me on schedule," Jane replied. "She's worried that I'm gonna get an infection."

"It's sweet that she worries about you like that," Angela mused.

"Ma," Jane said blushing.

"This all makes her behavior at the hospital make more sense."

"What do you mean?"

"She looked awful, and almost became hysterical when the doctor said she couldn't go see you," Angela answered. "Then she just sat in the waiting room crying. I finally sent your father to get her," she continued. "Then she said she couldn't leave until you woke up. Even though she looked like a train wreck and was obviously exhausted. It took me forever to talk her into changing into the clean scrubs a nurse had given her. She was so worried about you she refused to leave your room."

"I can't thank you enough for letting her come back and stay with me," Jane replied hugging her mother.

"If I had known about you two I wouldn't have waited so long to let her see you."

"I know Ma. Maura gets it, too."

By then Angela had finished making Jane's lunch. They sat at the table together to eat. "I was thinking we could have our Sunday family meal here this week," Angela said.

"You don't gotta do that Ma," Jane replied. "I can make it over to your house."

"That's nonsense Janie," Angela responded. "You'd be much more comfortable here. And I'm sure Maura would agree with me that just because you can get around doesn't mean you should push it."

"I'm sure she would," Jane smiled. "She probably would use some medical jargon that I wouldn't understand though."

"She do that a lot?"

"Yeah," Jane replied, her smile even bigger now. "She doesn't do it to make me feel stupid or anything. She's just so damn smart she can't help herself."

"Doesn't it get irritating after a while?" Angela asked.

"Not at all. I think it's cute." Angela chuckled at that. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Janie," her mother quickly responded. "I've just never heard you refer to anyone as cute before." Seeing her daughter blush she added, "I've also never seen you smile this much, especially while we're discussing someone that you're dating."

"I love her Ma," Jane confessed. "And the amazing part is...she loves me too."

"Of course she does honey. What's not to love?"

"I'm just terrified that I'm gonna do something to screw this up," Jane continued. "You know I'm not the best at relationships."

"I think you'll be fine Janie," her mother assured her. "When you want something bad enough, you don't give up on it. You're stubborn like that."

"Thanks…I think," Jane chuckled.

Angela cleared that table when they were finished and grabbed Jane's prescription. "Don't forget to take this."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey," Angela replied. "Well, I'm gonna get going so you can get some more rest. You need anything else before I leave?"

"No, I'm good."

"Then I'll see you Sunday," Angela said as she kissed the top of Jane's head. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ma," Jane said as she got up to follow her mother to the door. "See you Sunday."

"Don't think this gets you out of giving me grandchildren," Angela called over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway.

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters aren't mine.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

** Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>After her mother left, Jane went to lie down in her bedroom. As she lay down on the bed, she noticed something new on the wall. "Where the hell did that come from?" she said as she surveyed the brand new flat-panel TV hanging on her wall. Just then she heard the front door open. "Maur, is that you?" Jane called out.<p>

"Yeah," Maura answered. She took her jacket off and hung it on the wall. She then put her purse and keys on the table by the door and headed into the bedroom. "Is everything okay, sweetie?" she added as she slipped her shoes off and sat on the bed with Jane.

"Where'd that come from?" Jane asked pointing at the TV. "And how did I not notice it before now?"

"I purchased it for you while you were still in the hospital," Maura answered. "Det. Frost was kind enough to help install it."

"I have a TV."

"Not in here," Maura said matter-of-factly. Jane just stared at her. The look on her face saying she wanted more of an explanation. "I knew you would be spending equal amounts of time in here and in the living room resting. Watching television helps you relax. It would have been difficult to move yours back and forth between rooms. And I thought it ridiculous to do that when I could just buy you one for in here."

"I guess that makes sense. Thank you," Jane smiled at Maura. "How did I not notice it?"

"Well, the last time you laid down in here, you were rather distracted," Maura replied.

"Oh yeah," Jane said smiling at the memory of last night. She then put her arm around the M.E. and pulled her back on the bed.

"Jane," Maura warned.

"I know, I know," Jane sighed smiling. "Behave. I am. I just wanna lie here holding you. That's allowed, right?"

"Of course it is," Maura replied smiling. "I hope you know that it's not that I don't want to…do more with you," she continued, looking into Jane's eyes, "I want you so badly."

"I know, babe. I remember last night," the detective smirked at Maura, causing her to blush. Jane held her tighter. "I can't wait to get these damn stitches out."

"Language sweetie," Maura sweetly scolded.

"Sorry," Jane replied. She then continued, "It's just…" she exhaled deeply, "I can't wait to make love to you Maura. I love you so much and this is killing me. Not being able to just lay you down on my bed and explore your beautiful body."

"Jane," Maura sat up. She leaned over so she could look adoringly into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I want to know every inch of you," Jane continued. "I want to know how you taste. I want to find all of the spots that make you moan and quiver. I want to find all your ticklish spots that make you giggle. I wanna feel you Maur, all of you. You have no idea how difficult this is for me."

"Yes, I do Jane," Maura replied gazing into the chocolaty depths of her lover's eyes. "I want you, too. So badly. I want to do all those things you just said. I want to explore you, and feel you exploring me. This is incredibly difficult for me as well. Almost unbearably so. Remember earlier, when you wanted to shower with me? You said you'd behave yourself and I said I couldn't make that same promise?"

"Yeah," Jane replied.

"I wasn't trying to tease you," Maura admitted. "If we were to take a shower together again, it would have ended exactly like the first time. If I were to hold you like that again, completely naked, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. And I didn't want to hurt you again." Jane pulled Maura down and kissed her gently on the lips, causing the blonde to sigh.

"Once these stitches are out, you won't have to stop," Jane said. Maura then leaned in and kissed Jane, not as gently.

"We should probably get out of this bed," the M.E. said.

"I suppose you're right," Jane replied. "But I'm counting down the hours until that doctor's appointment next week."

"As am I," Maura smiled.

"I should take Jo for a walk," Jane said.

"Let's do that then," Maura replied. She got up and slipped her shoes back on heading out towards the living room. Jane followed Maura out of the bedroom while calling to her dog. Jo came running and Maura snatched her before she could jump on Jane. Jane grabbed the leash and hooked it to the dog's collar. "I'm going to put you down now, no jumping on Jane," Maura said to Jo. Jane smiled at the sight, Dr. Maura Isles talking to a dog. "You ready?" the doctor asked.

Jane had put on her slippers, "Yep, let's go."

"You're going out in slippers?" Maura inquired.

"Yep," Jane answered. Off the disapproving look she added, "We're taking the dog for a walk, babe. Not going out for dinner."

Maura let out a sigh, "Fine."

Jane smiled lovingly at her girlfriend as they walked out the door. Once they were in the hallway, Jane laced her fingers with Maura's. The blonde smiled up at Jane, holding her hand tight. "So, how did it go with your mother?" she asked as they boarded the elevator. "You said that you would explain later."

"Oh yeah…" Jane remembered. "It was just the same old sh…stuff." Maura smiled when she heard Jane catch herself before she cursed. The detective continued, "Ya know… how I need a husband. How much better I'd feel if I had a man that loved me here to take care of me, instead of just my mother or a friend." The elevator arrived on the ground floor; they stepped out and headed outside. "Then she started going on about this guy at church that supposedly sent me flowers while I was in the hospital."

"Ah…yes. Steven. I didn't like that. She put the flowers right by your bed and kept going on about what a nice man he was. How he was perfect for you," Maura frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that," She said as she kissed the blonde's temple. "Anyway, I was sick and tired of hearing all that, especially now that I have you, so I texted you to make sure you were okay with it first. Once I got your okay, I let her finish her 'you need a man' speech and then I told her. I don't need a man to make me happy. I do have someone that loves me taking care of me. And she makes me very happy," Jane concluded.

"You make me very happy, too," Maura smiled and kissed Jane's hand. "How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well," Jane replied. "She told me about what went on at the hospital."

The M.E. blushed. "Not one of my more stellar moments."

"Hey, I get it. I would have done the same thing if it had been you that was hurt and no one would tell me anything or let me see you," Jane told her. "Actually, that's not true. I probably would have threatened them with bodily harm if they wouldn't let me see you…and I have a gun."

"Jane."

"Well babe, it's true," Jane said. "Anyway, she said she wouldn't have waited so long if she'd have known about us."

"At the time, there wasn't anything to know."

"I know," Jane smiled at her. When Jo finished, they cleaned up after her and headed back inside. "Ma wants to have our Sunday family meal here this week."

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion," Maura replied. "It seems more logical for you to stay where you can be comfortable then to make you drive all the way over to your parents' house and risk tearing your thoracoabdominal sutures." Jane looked at her smiling and shaking her head. "Risk popping your stitches," Maura restated thinking she confused Jane, who just chuckled.

"I know what you meant, babe," Jane said smiling.

"Then what?" Maura asked, a bit confused herself now.

"It's nothing," Jane answered. Then she smiled and said, "Ma said you'd agree with her that I should stay here so I don't get hurt. I told her she was probably right, only you'd use more sciencey words." Maura blushed. "Hey, I love your Google mouth," Jane said then kissed Maura's hand.

"Really?" Maura was surprised. "I always thought you found it annoying."

"At first, I did," Jane replied. "But, I find it adorable now."

"I annoyed you when we first met?" Maura asked.

"Only when you'd go all Google on me," Jane answered. "Before I got to know you I thought you were just being a snob, using as many of those big words you learned at your fancy college in conversation that you could. Trying to make the rest of us feel stupid."

"Jane, I would never," Maura said shocked.

"I know that now," Jane laughed. "After spending more time with you I realized that you've just got so much info in that beautiful head that you can't help yourself. I mean, I still only understand about a third of what you say when you do that, but I do think it's cute."

Maura smiled up at Jane. "You think I'm cute?"

"Yes, I do," Jane replied as they walked back through her front door. Once they were both inside, Jane surprised Maura by grabbing her and pressing her up against the wall. Her lips crashed into the doctor's. She ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter her mouth. Maura quickly granted permission, parting her lips to allow entrance to the detective's eager tongue. The blonde then knotted her fingers in Jane's hair, eliciting a moan from the taller woman. Jane slid her hands down to Maura's hips and trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Maura let out a loud moan when Jane kissed right above her collarbone. Jane smiled while she concentrated her kisses on that spot, sucking lightly. She began to slide her hands up Maura's sides, under her shirt.

Maura removed her hands from Jane's hair to stop them from continuing. "Jane."

"Maura," Jane breathed as she continued kissing the sweet spot on her lover's neck.

"Jane, sweetie...we can't do this," the M.E. said disappointingly.

Jane pulled back. "I know," she groaned out of breath. "Damn it!"

"Jane, language."

"Maura, come on. Give me a break," Jane whined. "This is torture. I finally have you here with me. I know you want me like I want you. But I can't do a damn thing about it."

"I know you're frustrated sweetie," Maura soothed. "I promise you, once your stitches are removed, I am all yours."

"Yeah?" Jane replied, still frustrated, but smiling at the blonde.

"Yes," Maura said. "And I will definitely make it worth the wait." She smiled seductively at Jane.

"Mhmm…okay…if you promise," Jane replied holding her gaze. "But you're going to have to stop smiling at me like that if you expect me to be able to wait."

"Okay," Maura said as she leaned in to kiss Jane.

"Maura," Jane moaned into the kiss. "This isn't helping."

"It's all about exercising self-control," Maura replied while continuing to kiss her.

"I'm not sure if I have any self-control in this area...when it comes to you," Jane breathed.

Maura took Jane's hands in hers. "There, now I can keep them from wandering," Maura smiled. "You're going to have to develop some self-control because I cannot wait another week to kiss you."

"Well then," Jane said, "I guess we'll just have to keep practicing." Jane deepened the kiss, keeping her hands in Maura's.

"I supposed we will," Maura replied tightening her grip on Jane's hands.

After a moment Jane said, "Do you want to move this to the couch?"

"Yes please," Maura smiled. She released one of Jane's hands, using the other to pull the detective over to the couch. Maura gently pushed Jane down onto the couch and climbed on top of her, straddling the brunette. "Now, I'm going to let go of your hands," Maura whispered in Jane's ear. "Can you behave yourself?"

"Mhmm…" Jane moaned. "I'll try." She then kissed the petite blonde feverishly. Maura ran her fingers through Jane's wavy brown hair. The brunette began trailing kissed down Maura's jaw line, continuing down her neck. She stopped at the spot above her collarbone, once again concentrating her kisses there. She licked that spot, causing the blonde to quiver. Jane began sucking lightly.

"Oh…Jane." When Jane heard the doctor moan her name she bit down slightly, eliciting an even louder moan. Maura's grip tightened in the detective's hair and she began to slowly grind into Jane's thigh. "Jane."

After a moment, Jane pulled back, slightly out of breath. "Babe," she breathed out, "I think we should stop."

"Why?" moaned disappointedly.

Jane smiled at her girlfriend. "Because if you don't stop moaning like that, I won't be able to stop myself from tearing your clothes off and taking you right here." She then pressed a soft kiss to Maura's lips. "You know how you said that I need to work on my self-control? I think you may need to as well," Jane laughed.

"I'm sorry," the blonde blushed. "That just felt so good."

"Don't apologize," Jane replied. "I love the sounds you make. And I'm guessing that I found one of those spots we were discussing earlier." She ran her fingertips gently over the sweet spot on her girlfriend's neck.

"Mhmm… yes you did," Maura sighed. "That felt amazing."

"Damn it," Jane said nervously. "Don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Maura asked confused.

"I left a mark," Jane answered. She gently caressed the darkening bruise. "Sorry."

"You left a bruise on my neck?" Maura asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Bruise?" the detective teased. "Not a hema whatever the medical term for it is?" she smirked at the blonde who smiled back at her.

"Well, in my defense, my brain isn't really able to function at the higher levels right now due to your kisses," Maura replied leaning in to steal another kiss.

"Well, that is my new goal now," Jane smiled.

"What is?" Maura asked.

"Leaving you incoherent," Jane replied with another kiss.

"I don't think that you will find that too difficult a task," Maura smiled as she rose from Jane's lap. "I'll be right back."

"Where ya going?"

Maura leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Jane's lips. "I have to change my panties," she whispered in her detective's ear.

"Damn woman," Jane moaned. "You're killing me."

"Language, sweetie," Maura smiled as she left the room. She returned a moment later wearing Jane's Red Sox jersey and a pair of boxers Jane usually wears to bed. She sat down next to Jane, as close as she could.

"Did I tell you how hot you look in my clothes?" the brunette asked, putting her arm around the other woman pulling her closer.

"I hoped you wouldn't mind," Maura replied. "I find it to be very comfortable. I enjoy being wrapped in your scent."

"Of course I don't mind," Jane smiled at Maura, "You look gorgeous." She looked down at the bruise she let on her lover's neck. "That looks darker than it did before. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Maura replied. "I think I'm going to like the reminder of that moment." She looked into Jane's eyes. "Sweetie, I'm not mad." She kissed Jane then added, "But I'm assuming you'll want me to cover it up when I go to work?"

"Would you be upset if I said yes?"

"Of course not. I understand," the doctor replied as she relaxed into Jane's side. "You're just lucky that I like scarves, and that the weather is nice enough to permit wearing them."

Jane switched on the TV and flipped through the channels, stopping on the History Channel. She remembered that Maura had mentioned wanting to watch the documentary that was currently on. Jane smiled at the excited look on the doctor's face as she watched the show. Maura loved learning new things and Jane love seeing Maura happy.

"Thank you," Maura whispered.

"What for?" Jane asked.

"I know you don't like watching these programs."

"But you do," Jane replied. "And I like seeing you happy. Plus, you sit through sports with me."

"I love you," Maura said. She the kissed Jane's cheek before resting her head on the detective's shoulder.

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "I love you." After a few minutes of feeling Maura in her arms Jane spoke up again. "You know that it's not 'cuz of you, right? I'm not ashamed or embarrassed by you or our relationship. I love you. It's just…with work…"

"I know," Maura said as she sat up and locked eyes with Jane. "I don't want you to suffer at work because of our relationship. I know that you love me. You wouldn't have told your family about us if you were ashamed or embarrassed by me. I love you, too." She kissed Jane soundly before adding, "stop worrying that you going to say or do something wrong. You have made your feelings about me very clear, and, as I said before, I'm okay with our being discreet. I don't want anything to jeopardize our relationship. I love you too much. I don't need the whole world to know that we are together. I just need you."

"You are too good for me, Dr. Isles," Jane smiled capturing her lips in another kiss.

"I've gotten used to people gossiping about me, and have learned to ignore it," Maura replied. "But I've come to realize that I'm not stuck in the bullpen with the men saying those things like you are. I can hide from it down in the morgue where people only come when they have to because of a case. So I don't hear it nearly as much as you do."

"You know I don't let people talk about you like that. I hear it, I shut it down. Most of them are smart enough that they don't say things like that about you now. At least not when I'm around."

"I know. You have always been my valiant defender. It's not necessary, but I do appreciate it."

"And I'm used to people talking shit about me. It comes with the territory, being a female cop and all. But I can't stand the idea of people talking shit about you just because you are with me. You don't deserve that."

"You don't deserve that either. No one does. You shouldn't be tormented or ridiculed because you fell in love with another woman. It's not as though you planned it nor had any control over it."

"Well, you think rather highly of yourself, now don't ya Doc?" Jane teased.

"Jane," Maura sighed, blushing slightly. "You know what I mean."

"Yes. I do know what you mean. I was just teasing," the brunette smiled.

"Why must you tease me?"

"'Cuz you're so damn cute when you blush." Maura giggled and rested her head back on her detective's shoulder. Halfway through the show Jane noticed that Maura had fallen asleep. She set the rest of it to record, then gently woke her girlfriend. "Let's go to bed," she whispered.

"I'll miss the end of the documentary," Maura replied sleepily.

"You've already missed a bunch of it. You fell asleep, M," she began to lift Maura up of the couch. "I set the rest of it to record. You need to get some sleep."

Maura pushed herself off the couch so Jane wouldn't hurt herself trying to lift her. "Careful, sweetie," she cautioned Jane. "And thank you."

Jane wrapped her arm around the shorter woman as they made their way to her bedroom. They laid down together. Maura curled around Jane's left side, careful not to hurt her, she rested her arm across her lover. After a minute, Jane said, "Babe, can you move your hand?"

"I'm sorry," Maura quickly pulled her arm away, afraid she'd hurt Jane.

"Hey," Jane grabbed Maura's hand before she could pull it away completely. "You didn't hurt me, babe. It's just…if you expect me to behave myself you can't rest your hand on my boob like that."

Maura blushed, "I'm sorry. I was trying to avoid your wound." She wrapped her arm around Jane again, this time resting her hand below the bandage. "Better?"

"I wouldn't say better," Jane smirked. "But less distracting." She kissed the top of Maura's head. "G'night babe."

"Goodnight, sweetie."


	9. Chapter 9

** Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>"Should I go get anything at the store?" Maura asked. She was moving around Jane's living room, straightening up as she went. She was nervous. It was Sunday and Jane's family was coming over to watch the game and eat.<p>

"No, Maur," Jane replied smiling at her girlfriend. She was sitting on the couch watching Maura's busy work. "My mother will bring whatever she needs with her." Once Maura stepped out of the room, Jane grabbed her phone and called her brother.

"Hey Janie," Frankie answered. "What's up?"

"Hey Frankie," Jane said, "I need a favor."

"Anything," Frankie replied.

"Can you pick up a bottle of wine on your way here?" Jane asked.

"Sure," he answered, "but you know Pop's bringin' beer?"

"Yeah, I know. It's not for me. Maura's not letting me have alcohol while I'm on the meds. It's for Maura," Jane told her brother. "She's not gonna say anything, but I know she prefers wine. She's nervous about today and I want her to be comfortable."

"Damn, no beer must suck," he laughed. "Why's she nervous? You've brought her to Sundays at the Rizzoli's before."

"Yeah, but this is the first family thing where she's here as my girlfriend," Jane replied.

"That's ridiculous. We love Maura, and we're all glad you two finally got together," Frankie told his big sister.

"I know, but still," Jane said. "Get something good, too. Not the cheap shit. I'll pay ya back when you get here."

"'Kay, will do," Frankie said. "See ya in a bit sis."

"Thanks Frankie, bye," she said before hanging up. Maura returned to the room as Jane put her phone on the table. "Maur, babe, come here," Jane motioned her girlfriend over to her. Maura complied and once she was within reach, Jane pulled her down in her lap.

"Jane!" Maura squealed as she fell onto her lover's lap.

"Babe, you need to relax," Jane said before kissing her. "My family loves you." She could tell that didn't lessen Maura's anxiety. "More importantly, I love you."

"That was before they knew I am your girlfriend."

"Maur, when Ma called yesterday she wanted to make sure that you were gonna be here."

"Really?"

"Yes," Jane told her, gazing into her lover's eyes. "She said that you are a part of the family and you should be here."

"She called me family?" Maura inquired surprised.

"Yes, M. She knows how much I love you," Jane said before pulling Maura down to kiss her.

"I love you, too," Maura said, returning the kiss. When she heard Jane moan into her mouth, the blonde repositioned herself so she was straddling the taller woman. Maura continued the assault on the brunette's lips. She ran her tongue along Jane's bottom lip. Jane quickly parted her lips to allow Maura entrance. Maura began to massage Jane's tongue with her own, causing Jane to moan again, louder this time. Maura put her hands on either side of Jane's head on the back of the couch to brace herself. She bit down on Jane's bottom lip, pulling it out as she broke the kiss, eliciting yet another moan from the detective.

Maura hovered over her lover, gazing into her eyes. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you, M," Jane breathed out. She rested her hands on Maura's hips.

Maura leaned back in and placed one last kiss on Jane's lips before moving to her neck. She bit down on the detective's neck and smiled when she heard another moan escape Jane's lips. She loved that she could make Jane moan like that. _I can't wait to hear the sounds that escape her lips when I am able to make love to her_, Maura thought. She smiled as she ran her tongue along the bite mark, and then began to suck on it.

"Mhmm… Maura," Jane moaned in response.

Just then the front door swung open. Jane looked up in time to see her mother walk through the door.

"Ma!" Jane yelled.

Maura froze. Her face turned five shades of red before she practically leapt off Jane's lap. Jane stood up with her, taking her hand and pulling her into the bedroom. She closed the door behind them and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Hey, you okay?" Jane asked as she gazed into her lover's eyes. "Maur, breath," Jane smiled and kissed Maura's forehead.

"Jane," Maura finally said with a shaky voice, "Your mother just walked in while we were making out on the couch like a couple of hormonal teenagers." Jane chuckled. "I was straddling you. Jane! This isn't funny." Maura was mortified.

"I'm sorry, babe," Jane said as she hugged Maura tighter. "You want me to make them leave?"

"No," Maura replied. "Just give me a minute. I'll be fine." She leaned into Jane's embrace until her face returned to its normal shade. Once it did, she straightened up and looked into her girlfriend's deep brown eyes.

"Ready?" Jane asked releasing her hold. She took Maura's hand as she turned to walk back out to the living room. Maura pulled her back kissing her one last time.

"Now I'm ready," the blonde replied smiling. They walked back into the living room hand-in-hand.

"So Ma…ever heard of knocking?" Sane shot at her mother as they entered the room.

"I'm sorry Janie," Angela replied. "I'm just not used to you having anyone in here with you."

"It's still _my_ apartment," Jane said. "I gave you that key for emergencies, not so you can barge in whenever you want."

"You knew we were coming over today," Angela replied defensively.

"Yes, but I still expect to have some semblance privacy in my own home," Jane said, still mad.

Maura gently squeezed her hand. "It's okay, sweetie," she whispered.

Jane took a deep breath. "Fine," she sighed. "Just from now on…knock."

"Okay," Angela raised her hands in an 'I give up' fashion. "I'm gonna go start the food."

"Let me help you," Maura offered.

"Thank you Maura," Angela replied. "You can start with the salad."

"Babe, you don't have to do that," Jane told her girlfriend.

"I know, but I want to," Maura replied. Then she said to Angela, "I just need to get Jane her antibiotics first." She then went to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water and Jane's meds. When she returned she handed them to her girlfriend.

"Thanks M," Jane said with a smile.

Maura placed a chaste kiss on Jane's lips, then replied, "you're welcome, sweetie."

"You two seem to be doing good," Angela said as Maura entered the kitchen.

"Yes, we are. Thank you," Maura replied.

"I've never seen Janie this happy before," Angela continued. "Thank you for being here for her, taking care of her."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said, "but honestly, there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with Jane. I love her."

"Well, I'm happy for the two of you," Angela said with a smile. "And please, call me Angela."

"Thank you, Angela," Maura replied.

Jane walked into the kitchen to put her glass in the sink. "How's everything going in here?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Maura let her head roll back onto Jane's shoulder when she felt her hold her, a small sigh escaping as she did.

"We're good," Angela replied. "Go sit down before you hurt yourself."

"I'm fine Ma," Jane said, annoyed.

"Your mother is just worried about you, sweetie," Maura said to Jane. "Isn't the pre-game show about to start?"

"Yeah."

"So go relax. I'm sure your father would love your company."

"Fine," Jane relented. "But if she starts asking too many questions, you don't have to answer them."

"I'm fine, Jane," Maura answered with a smile.

"I love you, babe," Jane said. She kissed Maura's neck before returning to her spot on the couch.

Maura glanced over at Angela, who was grinning from ear to ear. Maura felt a blush start to creep up her neck. She then began intently starting at her hands.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed honey," Angela said to Maura. "I think the way you two interact with each other is cute. It's really not that different from before you two started dating, except of course for the kissing. As far as I know anyway," Angela chuckled.

"Yes, that part is new," Maura said as she continued staring at her hands. After a moment she said, "I sometimes forget where I am or what I was doing when she touches me. I am so in love with your daughter. She's the most amazing person I've ever met."

Angela walked over to Maura and placed her hands on top of Maura's. "I can tell how much she loves you by the way she looks at you. She is very much in love with you, too. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. That, and she let's you touch her hands. Since…the incident, she's never let anyone touch them. Not even me. The only reason she let the doctor touch them is because she had to. She trusts you. She's not as strong as she likes people to think she is."

"I know. I'm so grateful for the fact that she lets me see her vulnerable side; that she let's me past her carefully constructed walls. I understand why she has them. In her line of work, you can't show weakness. She also feels as though she still has to prove herself to the men she works with. She's the smartest, strongest, most brave detective I have ever had the pleasure of working with." Maura finally met Angela's gaze. "Thank you."

"For what?" Angela asked.

"For letting me talk about this with you," Maura replied. "Jane is really the only person I have that I confide in and it feels good to tell someone else my feelings for this remarkable woman. It's not as though I can discuss this with my own mother. I'm not close with my family like Jane is with hers. I envy her that."

"Anytime, honey," Angela said smiling. "You're a part of this family now."

Frankie arrived as Maura and his mother finished making lunch. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he walked in. He handed the bottle of wine to Jane. "Is this good?" he whispered to her. "Hey Pop," he added waving to his father.

"It's perfect, thank you." Jane said getting up to greet her brother. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Don't worry about it, Janie," he replied. "I got it."

"Thanks, but I can pay for it," Jane said to her brother. "It is for my girlfriend after all."

"Well, consider it a thank you for what you two did for me," he said smiling at his sister.

"That isn't necessary."

"I know, but I want to."

"Well then, thank you," Jane replied with a smile.

"Don't mention it," he said.

Angela called them all to the table for lunch. Maura sat down and watched as Jane walked passed her into the kitchen. Jane poured a glass of wine for Maura and brought it over to the table for her. She leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek as she set the wine glass on the table. "Here you go," she said with a smile while taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Where did that come from?" Maura asked incredulously. "You were all out."

"I had Frankie pick it up on his way here," Jane answered.

"That was sweet, thank you," She said to Jane. Then to Frankie, "and thank you."

"Don't mention it," Frankie replied.

The rest of the afternoon went by fast. Jane loved how well her family adjusted to the fact that Maura was more than just her friend. They had always been welcoming of her, but she had been worried that it would be awkward now. She was relieved that it wasn't. She was also surprised with herself. She had always hated public displays of affection, especially in front of her family. It surprised her that she didn't instinctively pull her hand away when Maura reached for it, or that she didn't mind when Maura leaned over to kiss her. _I guess when you really love the other person it doesn't matter who's looking_, she thought to herself.

After the game, Jane practically shoved her family out the door.

"They didn't have to leave so quickly," Maura said.

"Yes, they did," Jane replied, quickly closing the gap between them.

"Why?" Maura asked.

Jane captured Maura's lips in a passionate kiss, pressing their bodies together, keeping the kiss going until they both needed air. "So that I could do that," Jane whispered as she pressed her forehead against Maura's

"Oh," was all Maura said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You wanna go lie down?" Jane asked.

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

** Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>"Maura, come on," Jane called from the couch. "You look amazing. Can we go now?" She was growing impatient.<p>

"Sweetie, your appointment isn't for an hour and a half and the doctor's office is only fifteen minutes away," Maura replied from the bedroom.

"Yeah…well…maybe they can get us in early. Ya know if there are any no-shows."

"Sweetie," Maura said as she entered the living room and sat next to Jane. "I know that you are anxious, but this isn't going to make time go any faster." She leaned over and captured Jane's lips.

"What are ya doin'" Jane asked, a little confused. All morning Maura had been avoiding this, wanting to wait until after Jane's appointment.

"Trying to distract you," Maura said a hairs-breadth away from the brunette's lips. "Is it working?"

"Mhmm…yes," Jane moaned, pulling Maura onto her lap. She deepened the kiss while her hands began to wander to the blonde's hips. After a moment, she slid her hands under Maura's blouse towards her breasts.

At that, Maura pulled back. "Not yet," she placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips then tried to get up.

"Maur," Jane pleaded.

"Soon. I promise," Maura answered. Jane held Maura tight against her body. "I guess that wasn't the smartest distraction technique," Maura added smiling.

"It worked," Jane replied smiling back.

"Why don't we go out for coffee?" the M.E. asked.

"Coffee sounds good," Jane answered. "Not as good as making out with my girlfriend, but I guess it will have to do."

"Good," Maura replied with a kiss. "Just let me find my purse."

"It's on the chair in my room," Jane told her. "When you got home last night you put all of your things there before climbing into bed with me."

"Thanks sweetie," Maura said as she went to retrieve her purse. She re-entered the living room and walked over to the couch, holding out her hand for Jane. "Let's go."

Jane was tempted to pull Maura back down on the couch, but she knew the blonde would protest so she pulled herself to her feet. She kissed Maura then laced her fingers with the doctor's. "Let's."

They walked hand-in-hand down to Maura's car. Once there, Maura opened the passenger side door for Jane. "Thanks babe," Jane said before placing another soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"You're welcome," Maura smiled at her. She then walked around to the other side of the car, climbed in, and started the engine.

Jane took Maura's hand again and kissed it softly before resting both their hands on her lap. She relaxed into the comfortable leather seat. "I love this car," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Really?" Maura asked. "I've always pictured you in a classic Mustang or something similar."

"That would be awesome," Jane replied. "But this car is incredibly sexy, especially with you behind the wheel," she added with a wink. "It's way better than my car."

"I don't know about that."

"Babe, I drive a Crown Vic," Jane said skeptically.

"Although it may not be as aesthetically pleasing as this car, I believe it does have one benefit that my car does not possess," Maura replied.

"Like what?"

"It looks very spacious," Maura answered. "It looks as though one could lie down comfortably in the backseat." She looked over at Jane and saw her biting her bottom lip, obviously contemplating the scenario that Maura had just implied. "Maybe we can test that theory later," she added with a smirk.

"I don't know babe," Jane started. "Being a police cruiser, I've had some very unsavory people in there. I think I'd have to get it detailed, multiple times, before I lay you down on that seat."

"That can be arranged," Maura replied. "You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about us in your car."

"Really?" Jane said smiling. "Fantasize about me a lot, did ya?"

"Quite frequently, yes," the blonde replied. "Did you ever fantasize about me?"

"All the time."

"Where did these fantasies take place?"

"Usually in my bed."

"Is that right?" Maura said.

"Yeah," Jane smile. "Ya know those times you stayed at my place because it got late or you had too much to drink?" Maura nodded. "Well…let me just say, we had more than coffee when we woke up."

Just then, they pulled up to the coffee shop and climbed out of the car. When Maura got around to the sidewalk, the detective wrapped her arm around he shorter woman's waist. Pulling her close, she placed a kiss on the top of Maura's head. Jane looked down at Maura and noticed a slightly astonished smile play across her features.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Nothing. It's just…" Maura stopped to search for the right words. She didn't want to offend Jane, or hurt her feelings.

"It's just what?"

"I just didn't think you would be this affectionate with me in public."

Jane started to pull her arm away. "Sorry." Maura didn't let her.

"No," she said holding Jane tight. "I like it. I guess I just assumed that you wouldn't be comfortable being affectionate in public."

"I thought you never assumed things," Jane replied with a wink.

"Usually, I don't," Maura said. "And this is precisely why. People are often wrong when they jump to a conclusion without all the facts." She brought Jane's free hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay babe," Jane reassured Maura. "I can see why you'd assume that. Honestly, before you, I never really liked it when guys tried to hold my hand or kiss me while we were out. I've never really though of myself as one for public displays. I love you so much though I don't think I can go that long without putting my arm around you, or kissing you."

Maura pulled Jane to a stop just outside the door of the coffee shop. She tangled her fingers in the taller woman's wavy brown locks and pulled her down into a searing kiss. When she pulled back, she looked up into her lover's deep brown eyes and said, "I love you, too. So much." Maura then took a calming breath and led Jane through the front door of the coffee shop. "Why don't you go find us a table while I place our order?"

Jane squeezed Maura's waist and kissed her one last time. "'Kay. Just coffee for me. I'm not all that hungry."

"Okay."

Jane walked over and found a table in the middle of the room. She sat down and looked over at Maura. She couldn't contain the smile that crept across her face. _That woman is so beautiful_, she thought.

"Hey Rizzoli!" Jane heard Korsak shout. She looked over and saw him and Frost walking towards her.

"Hey," she replied smiling at the two detectives. "You two getting by without me?"

"It's been hell being stuck with this guy," Korsak joked.

"Yeah Jane," Frost said. "You need to speed up your recovery or you'll bee investigating his murder when you get back." They all laughed. "Seriously though, how are ya?"

"I'm good," Jane replied smiling. "Got a doctor's appointment in a little while to get these damn stitched removed. I plan on being back by Monday."

Maura didn't notice who was sitting at the table as she walked over to join her girlfriend. She kissed Jane's cheek as she placed two coffees and a muffin on the table. As she took the seat next to Jane, she glanced up to see the two detectives staring at her wide-eyed. She looked back at Jane and saw the blush rising on her face. She knew her own face must have been the same color. "I'm so sorry. I didn't notice anyone had joined you," she whispered to Jane.

Jane took a deep breath, looked over at a mortified Maura, and said, "It's okay babe." Then she looked over at Frost and Korsak who still hadn't said a word. "Maura and I are dating," she said to them, "as in girlfriends…" When they didn't respond she added, "You two okay?"

After another minute, Frost finally spoke. "Makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Jane asked.

"You two," he replied. "I mean, the way you two are with each other. The touching and the intense eye contact. Add to that, the way Maura was at the hospital, especially when they wouldn't let her see you. Makes sense."

"Ah…yes, I heard about that," Jane smiled at Maura, who was still slightly blushing. "Although, technically, we weren't together yet then."

"Since when then?" the young detective asked.

"Since I woke up in the hospital to her amazing smile," Jane replied taking Maura's hand. "She told me she loved me and that was that."

"Took you two long enough," Korsak said grinning at his ex-partner.

"What?" Jane shot at him.

"Oh come on," Korsak replied. "Anyone that's been in a room with the two of you for more that five minutes could see that you were into each other."

"Seriously?" Jane asked. She looked over at Maura, "why couldn't it have been that obvious to us?" She placed a kiss on Maura's hand.

"Yeah," Frost added, "the way you two look at each other, I sometimes felt like I was interrupting a personal moment."

"So, you two are okay with this?" Jane asked.

"Of course we are Janie," Korsak replied. "I haven't seen you this happy in…well ever. If Dr. Isles is the reason then I glad you two finally realized what was so very obvious to every other human being on the planet." That last comment earned him a punch to the arm from Jane.

"Thank you Vince," Maura said smiling. "And please, it's Maura."

"Just don't start gossiping about us at work," Jane said. "Please."

"Don't worry about it Rizzoli," Korsak replied.

"Yeah Jane, you're secret is safe with us," Frost said. "Although half of the precinct already assumed you two are an item."

"And the two of you never bothered to correct that misinformation?" Jane asked.

"Well…it's not really misinformation now, is it?" Korsak joked.

"Totally besides the point," Jane replied.

"Drink your coffee sweetie," Maura smiled at her girlfriend. "We don't want to be late for the doctor."

"Thanks, babe."

"And I know you said that you aren't hungry," Maura continued, "but you really should eat something so I got this for us to share." She pushed the muffin towards Jane.

"You've been taking good care of our Janie I see," Korsak said to Maura.

"I try," Maura replied smiling. "She can be very stubborn though."

"Don't I know it," Frost laughed.

"Hey!" Jane shot a dirty look at her partner.

"I said it first Jane," Maura said. "He was simply agreeing with me." Then glancing at her watch she added, "We should probably get going."

"'Kay," Jane looked from her girlfriend to Frost and Korsak. "Gotta go. See you guys later."

"Bye."

"See you later Rizzoli."


	11. Chapter 11

** Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>The drive to the doctor's office took a mere ten minutes. When they got inside, Jane signed in and the two women sat together in the waiting room. Within a few minutes, Jane's name was called and there were led back into an exam room.<p>

"I hope this doesn't take forever," Jane said after the nurse left. She wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling her close.

"Why?" Maura asked playfully. "Do you have plans afterwards?"

"Big plans," Jane smiled at her. "I finally get to make love to my girlfriend. I can't wait." She held the M.E. tighter. "I love her so much," she said punctuating the sentence with a kiss. "I can't wait to hold her in my arms," kiss. "Undress her," kiss. "Kiss every inch of her beautiful body," kiss. "I want to show her how much I love her," kiss.

Maura pulled Jane against her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled back and gazed into Jane's brown eyes and ran her fingertips along her cheek. "When is that doctor going to get here?"

"Right now," Dr. Baker said as he entered the room. "Sorry for the wait."

"Not a problem Doc," Jane said smiling. "Let's just get this over with." She kissed Maura before letting her go so the doctor could examine her; she kept hold of her hand though. Although she found jealous Maura adorable, she didn't want her to get upset this time so she made it very obvious that she was taken.

"Alright, let's take a look," the doctor replied. "Why don't we start with your back?"

"'Kay," Jane replied as she leaned forward.

Dr. Baker pulled the bandage off of Jane's back and looked at her wound. "This looks good. No infection and it has healed very well. Let's get those stitched out."

"Great," Jane said. She smiled when Maura squeezed her hand.

He removed those stitches then had Jane lay back on the exam table. He pulled the bandage off of her abdomen. He inspected that wound and said, "Good. I was worried about this one. I remember it had not healed as good as the other one."

"Well, I had my own personal physician at home taking care of me," she said still smiling at Maura.

"You did a great job Dr. Isles," he directed at Maura. "This has healed wonderfully."

"Thank you doctor," Maura smiled.

"Let's get these out," he said.

"Sounds good," Jane said enthusiastically. "I've got plans."

The doctor removed the stitches from her abdomen. "Are you having any discomfort, or anything else I should know?"

"Nope. I'm great," Jane replied.

"She does still occasionally feel pain around her abdominal wound," Maura told the doctor. "She just won't admit it."

"I'll right a new 'script for some low grade pain meds," he replied, "provided you think you can get her to take them."

"I have my ways," Maura smiled at Jane.

"Here you go," he handed the paper to Maura.

"Thank you," she said as she took the proffered paper.

"So…are we done here?" Jane asked.

"Yes Detective Rizzoli," Dr. Baker said. "Just let me get the papers saying you are cleared to return to work."

"Thanks," Jane replied.

He returned papers in hand, and said, "This is for light duty only. You need to go to physical therapy to rebuild the muscles that were damaged."

"'Kay," Jane said growing impatient. "Will do. That all?"

"Yes, good luck with the therapy," he said as held out his hand.

"Thanks doc," Jane said as she shook his hand. "Come on babe," she said to Maura.

"Thank you Doctor," Maura said. He smiled at her as Jane took her by the hand and pulled her through the door.

Once they made it to the car Maura turned to Jane and said, "That was kind of rude."

"I kind of don't care," Jane replied pushing Maura up against the car. "I just want you so badly." She kissed the blonde with more passion than she had before. She ran her tongue along Maura bottom lip and the blonde quickly parted her lips. They kissed until they could no longer breathe.

"I love you," Jane breathed out.

"Let's go, before we go any farther," Maura replied. They climbed into the car and kissed again.

"Let's go to your place," Jane said between kisses.

Maura pulled back. "Why?"

"We've been at my place for weeks. I'm sure you'd like to be at your house. Get some fresh clothes and stuff," Jane replied. "You've been wearing my clothes around the apartment for the past few days and I know you don't like them."

"I'm honestly not thinking about clothes right now," Maura responded. "And although I wouldn't want to wear them out, I love wearing your clothes when we are at home."

"Really?" Jane looked stunned.

"Yes," Maura answered. "I like the feeling way they make me feel. They smell like you, and I know you like seeing me in them." She kissed the brunette again. "Your apartment is closer."

"Good point," Jane said between kisses. "My place it is."

"You're going to have to let me go so that I can drive," Maura breathed when Jane didn't let go.

Jane pulled back, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Maura smiled at her. "Patience." She started the car and once they were on the road, she took Jane's hand in hers.

They made it back to Jane's apartment in record time. As soon as they made it in the door, Jane grabbed Maura by the waist and pressed her up against the wall. She shoved her tongue passed Maura's lips, no longer waiting for permission. She nipped at the blonde's lip before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Bedroom," Maura managed to get out.

Without taking her lips off her, Jane lifted Maura off the ground and Maura immediately wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist. Jane carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"I love you so much, Maura," Jane breathed out.

"I love you so much, Jane," Maura replied.

Jane laid on top of Maura and continued kissing her. She rested her hands on the doctor's sides, sliding them underneath her shirt. Jane pulled back gazing into glowing hazel-green eyes, her fingers lingered on the bottom edge of the blonde's shirt. Maura nodded and sat up allowing Jane to pull the shirt up over her head, which she tossed across the room.

Jane returned her attention to the sweet spot of Maura's neck as her hands found their way to the clasp on Maura's bra. After she undid the clasp, she slid the lacy garment off and tossed it in the same direction as the shirt. Jane pulled back so she could take in the beauty that is Dr. Maura Isles, causing the doctor to whimper at the loss of contact.

"You are so beautiful Maura," Jane said to her lover. She leaned back into Maura as she unzipped her skirt.

Maura laid back on the bed and lifted her hips up slightly so Jane could slide her skirt off. Jane raked her eyes over her girlfriend's perfect body. She climbed back on top of her. "Dr. Isles, you're not wearing any panties," she whispered in Maura's ear. She kissed Maura's neck before pulling back again.

Maura pulled Jane back down and whispered in her ear, "I think it's time to lose your clothes now detective." She started working on the buttons down the front of Jane's shirt. She slid it off of her lover's strong shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Her bra joined it shortly there after. Maura made quick work of the buttons on Jane's jeans, pulling them off along with her panties. Jane stepped out of them once they hit the floor.

Maura pulled the brunette back down onto the bed, but before Jane could continue where she left off, Maura rolled them over. She had Jane on her back and she was on top of her, straddling the stunned detective.

She captured Jane's lips in a deep kiss before moving down her neck. She kissed, licked, and nipped at the tanned skin as she made her way to the detective's breasts.

"Maura," Jane moaned.

The blonde circled Jane's left nipple with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth, her left hand caressing Jane's other breast. Maura bit down on the hardened nub causing the brunette to arch into her.

"Oh…fuck…Maura."

Maura smiled as she released Jane's nipple and began massaging it with her hand. She paid equal attention to its twin swirling her tongue around it before placing her mouth over it, sucking lightly, then biting down. She lightly blew air across the now wet nipples making them harder than they already were.

Maura trailed kissed down the taut muscles of her detective's stomach. "I love your stomach." She circled Jane's navel, then slid her tongue in, causing the brunette to shiver. Jane shifted on the bed to allow Maura better access. Maura continued to work her way down her lover's athletic body. She slid down between Jane's legs and smiled when she saw how wet Jane was for her. Maura pulled the detective's left leg over her shoulder, placing a kiss on her inner thigh.

"Maura, please," Jane moaned.

The blonde smiled, then ran her tongue along Jane's wet folds. Jane moaned louder, arching her hips. Maura continued to run her tongue through Jane's wetness, savoring the taste.

"Oh…fuck Maur…Maura please," the detective pleaded.

Maura found Jane's clit and circled the swollen bundle with her tongue before sucking it between her lips. Jane intertwined her fingers in honey-blonde hair, moaning Maura's name again. Maura worked her way back up Jane's body, capturing her lips again.

Before Jane could protest the retreat, Maura slid a finger inside the brunette. Jane gasped, and then moaned something Maura couldn't decipher. She slowly stroked her finger in and out of Jane a few more times before adding a second. Jane moaned what sounded like Maura's name as the blonde thrust deeper inside her. Maura quickened her pace as she felt Jane's muscles tighten around her hand.

Maura continued at this pace, she could tell how close Jane was. She whispered, "I love you," into Jane's ear as she pressed her thumb down on her clit. Jane screamed Maura's name as her orgasm overtook her. Her body quivering beneath the blonde, then everything went black.

When she came to, Maura was curled around her side, licking her fingers clean. _That is so sexy_, Jane thought as she watched Maura tasting her.

Maura noticed Jane open her eyes and moved up to kiss her. "Hey, you okay?"

"That was…wow," Jane replied. "Have you done that before?"

"Had sex?" Maura asked confused.

"With a woman," Jane clarified.

"No, I haven't," Maura answered. "You are the first woman that I've been with."

"Well…you were amazing," Jane smiled, pulling Maura closer. "How did you know what to do?"

"I just followed your physical and verbal cues," Maura replied smiling.

"Huh?"

"You would moan louder and with more urgency when I concentrated on certain spots," Maura clarified. "You also arched your body into mine, which was a very good indicator that you were pleased."

"I don't think 'pleased' is a strong enough word for what I felt," Jane smirked at Maura. "My legs are numb, and no one has ever made me come so hard I passed out," Jane kissed her lover. "But I think you kinda missed what I was saying earlier."

"Which was?"

"_I_ wanted to make love to _you_. I wanted to explore you. To touch you. To kiss you. I want to feel you. All of you. Hear you moan my name."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I just…I kept replaying all those beautiful things you said about me in my head," Maura said to her. "I couldn't help myself."

Jane abruptly pushed Maura onto her back, rolling on top of her. "Well…it's my turn now," she said before capturing Maura's lips in a heated kiss. She pushed her tongue passed the blonde's lips, deepening the kiss before pulling back; raking her eyes over her lover's body, then gazing into her hazel-green eyes.

"Jane?" Maura said surprised at the loss of contact. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jane replied smiling at the blonde. "I just…I want this to be perfect. I want you to be absolutely certain about how I feel about you. I love you so much. I want you to know that."

Maura rose up and kissed Jane, smiling into it. "First off, it will be perfect because it's you," Maura started, staring deeply into the brunette's eyes. "Second, I already know how much you love me. I feel it every time you kiss me. Even when you're just looking at me from across the room, there's so much love in your eyes, it takes my breath away." She kissed Jane again before adding, "Lastly, once you start, you'll know what to do. At least that's how it was for me. Once my hands were on you, I knew exactly what I wanted to do to you."

"So, you were nervous before?" Jane asked, relieved it wasn't just her.

"Incredibly nervous," Maura smiled back. "But when you moaned my name, my nerves settled and all that was left was us."

"Okay…good," Jane replied. She leaned back down and kissed Maura while resting her hands on her girlfriend's sides. "That makes me feel better," she said between kisses. Jane bit down on Maura's bottom lip pulling it out slightly before letting it go. She then began trailing kisses down the blonde's jaw line, then neck, stopping on the spot that she knows makes her lover moan.

"Mhmm…Jane," Maura moaned as the detective sucked on that spot.

Jane smiled as she kept kissing and sucking on that sweet spot. She slid her hands up the petite woman's sides, gently massaging her breasts. Her thumbs grazed over Maura's nipples, eliciting another moan. Jane bit down on Maura's neck, then soothed the mark she knew she had left there with her tongue before kissing and licking her way down the blonde's body.

She circled Maura's right nipple with her tongue while continuing to caress her left breast. She placed her lips over the blonde's hardened nipple, sucking on it. Maura brought her hands up and tangled her fingers in the detective's chocolate curls.

"Oh fuck…" Maura moaned when Jane bit down on her nipple.

Hearing the M.E. curse like that, because of what she was doing to her, made Jane smile, her confidence growing. She then switched sides, paying equal attention to Maura's left breast; sucking, licking, and nipping. Maura tighten her grip in the brunette's hair.

After a moment, Jane began trailing kissing down Maura's stomach. Maura shivered when Jane slid her tongue into her navel then ran it back up her stomach towards her chest. Jane then kissed her way back down the blonde's body.

Maura shifted her body beneath the detective, parting her legs to give her access to where they both wanted her to be. Jane continued kissing her way down her lover's body. She slid between Maura's legs, placing a kiss on her thigh before moving her attention to where Maura obviously wanted her. She placed a kiss on Maura's center, delighting in the wet heat she found there. Jane ran her tongue across the M.E.'s wet center, causing her to quiver.

"Oh…fuck…Jane…please," Maura moaned pleadingly. She arched her hips in to Jane, emphasizing her need.

Jane ran her tongue over Maura's clit. Maura bucked her hips, and Jane repeated to move, pressing harder with her tongue.

"Jane…fuck…"

Jane, unable to wait any longer, slid her tongue into Maura, causing the blonde to take a sharp intake of air. Jane pulled her tongue out slowly, then slid it back in, deeper this time.

Maura bucked her hips again. "Fuck."

Jane smiled and placed her hands on Maura's hips to hold them down as she continued her attention to the blonde's wet center. Jane could tell that Maura was close so she quickened the pace of her tongue until the blonde was screaming her name.

When Jane felt Maura's body go slack, she placed on last kiss to her center, then laid down beside her. She held Maura tight, placing soft kisses on her neck and jaw line until she came to. When she saw Maura open her eyes she kissed her lips then whispered, "I love you."

Maura whispered, "I love you," then tried to wrap herself around Jane's side.

The brunette stopped her, rolling herself back on top of Maura. "I'm not done yet," she whispered into Maura's ear. Maura smiled at her and let out a moan as Jane resumed kissing her neck.

Maura wrapped her arms around the detective's body, pressing Jane against her.

Jane propped herself up on her right elbow as she slid her left hand down the blonde's body. She slid her hand between Maura's legs and, without hesitation, thrust two fingers inside her lover. Maura's eyes slammed shut and bit her lip as Jane thrust deep inside her.

"Maur, babe, look at me," Jane said. "Please." She was watching the blonde intently.

Maura quickly opened her eyes, gazing up at her lover. She looked into Jane's dark brown eyes. The amount of love she saw gazing back at her made her even wetter.

"You are so beautiful," Jane said, slowing her pace. She curled her fingers, dragging them along the blonde's inner walls. Maura moaned in response. Jane kept at this slow pace, watching her lover, relishing every gasp, every moan, and every smile that came from the blonde writhing beneath her. She felt Maura's muscle tighten around her fingers, close to another orgasm.

"I love you," Jane whispered in Maura's ear as she quickened the pace of her hand. She could feel her own arousal burning between her legs, but she ignored it, wanting to feel Maura come.

"Oh god…Jane…fuck…" Maura moaned.

"Come for me babe," Jane said. She began moving her hips in sync with her hand, pushing deeper into the blonde. With that, Maura dug her nails into Jane's back and called out her name.

Jane could no longer hold her own orgasm at bay so she let go, calling out Maura's name. She removed her hand from the blonde and collapsed on top of her, Maura still clinging to her back.

They held each other tight as they both came down from their sexual highs. After a minute, Jane pushed herself up onto her hands so she could look at Maura. She saw the goofy, satisfied grin plastered across her face and leaned down to kiss her.

Maura lessened her grip on Jane's back, but didn't let her go. "You were amazing," she smiled gazing into her lover's eyes. Jane kissed her again, then tried to roll off of Maura. "No," the blonde said, holding her tight. "Can we stay like this?"

Jane kissed Maura again softly. "Anything you want, babe," she said smiling. She slid down Maura's body a little so she could rest her head on the blonde's chest, placing gentle kisses there as she did. When Jane noticed that it was dark outside her bedroom window she said, "What time is it?"

Maura glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Nine thirty," she answered as she kissed the top of Jane's head. "We should get some sleep. That was rather exhausting," she chuckled.

"I am tired," Jane replied. "But…"

"But what?" Maura asked as she ran her fingers through Jane's wavy brown curls.

"I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I'm gonna wake up and all of this will have been a crazy, morphine induced dream. I'll wake up back in the hospital with you nowhere in sight," Jane admitted.

"Get some rest, sweetie," Maura replied. "I promise you I will still be here when you wake up." She placed another kiss in her lover's hair.

Jane moved her hand up and laced her fingers with Maura's. "Mkay," she replied sleepily.

Maura felt Jane relax on top of her. She stroked her hair until she heard the detective's breathing even out. Once she could tell Jane had fallen asleep, she whispered, "sleep well, my love," and then allowed herself to drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

** Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Jane awoke the next morning the same way she had fallen asleep, lying on top of her girlfriend, feeling Maura running her fingers through her hair. Jane let out a content sigh then placed a gentle kiss on her lover's chest. She looked up to see Maura smiling down at her.<p>

"Mhmm…g'morning," she said as she moved up to meet Maura's lips.

Maura returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around the brunette's slender body. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept amazingly well," Jane replied. She continued to kiss the blonde's jaw line and neck.

"Sweetie, I have to get up," Maura said after a minute, keeping her arms around Jane.

"Why?" Jane asked between kisses.

"I have to go to work," Maura answered, still making no effort to extricate herself from her lover. Jane concentrated her kisses on the spot above Maura's collarbone. Maura felt Jane's left hand move down her side and slide between her legs. Her breathing hitched and she said, "I guess I can be a little late."

"That sounds better," Jane said. Then she whispered in the blonde's ear, "Mhmm...baby...you're so wet. I love that I do this to you."

Maura parted her legs for Jane as she began stroking the blonde's wet folds. She pressed down on her clit, causing Maura to let out a loud moan and arch into her hand. Jane responded by sliding two fingers inside her, stroking her inner walls. She leaned on her right hand as she continued kissing, licking and nipping at Maura's neck.

"Jane?" Maura breathed.

"Yeah babe," Jane replied between kisses.

"Use your hips, like last night," Maura instructed. "It feels amazing and I want you to come with me."

Jane shifted on the bed, positioning her body between Maura's legs. "Like this?" she asked as she began rolling her hips, pushing her hand deeper into the blonde.

"Yes," Maura moaned in response. "Jane…oh god…" Jane started to move faster as Maura moans grew louder and more urgent. "Oh Jane…fuck…"

Jane felt her own body close to the edge so she thrust deeper into Maura, making sure to bring her with her. She felt the blonde's muscles begin to constrict around her hand. After a few more thrusts, she felt Maura's muscles clench as she dug her nails into the brunette's back. With that, Jane let herself go, screaming Maura's name as she came.

Jane laid down next to Maura, laying her arm across the blonde's waist. "I could definitely get used to this."

"I love you," Maura said as she pulled Jane into a kiss. She then slid out from under the detective's arm.

"Where ya going?" Jane asked.

"I told you, I have to go to work," Maura replied kissing Jane again before climbing out of the bed. "And now I'm late."

"Are you complaining?" Jane teased as she watched the M.E. walk towards the bathroom.

"Definitely not," Maura said smiling back at the brunette. "I'm just in a bit of a hurry now. I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Mind if I join you?" Jane asked smiling.

"That would actually be rather counter-productive," Maura replied.

"Huh?''

"I'm taking a shower so that I don't go to work looking as though I've just had sex," Maura clarified. "And you joining me would most likely lead to more sex."

"More sex would be a bad thing?" Jane asked playfully.

"Do you want the whole precinct to know that I've had sex this morning?" Maura asked. "Especially seeing as how most of them know that I am staying with you while you recuperate?"

"I guess not," Jane resigned lying back on the bed.

"I'll be quick," Maura said before closing the bathroom door.

Jane laid there for a moment smiling as she thought about the perfect night she just spent with her perfect girlfriend. She rose from the bed still smiling. She found a t-shirt and pair of shorts to wear, then headed to the kitchen to make coffee. Once the coffee was brewing she popped a bagel in the toaster for Maura. She reached up into the cupboard to retrieve her mug and her travel mug for Maura. A jolt of pain went through her abdomen as she did this.

"Shit," she said as she pressed her hand on her scar. Maura walked in just then to see her in pain. She was quickly at the brunette's side.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Babe, I'm fine," Jane answered quickly moving her hand away from the scar.

"No you're not," Maura replied as she placed her hand on Jane's stomach. "Maybe last night wasn't such a good idea," she said as she lifted Jane's shirt to look at the wound.

"Don't say that," Jane said. "Last night was perfect. So was this morning. I'm not complaining and I wouldn't change a thing." She pulled Maura into her arms.

"But you're hurt," Maura replied.

"Babe, I'm fine. Really," Jane reassured her. "I made you a quick breakfast," she said trying to change the subject. She then turned to pour some coffee into the travel mug and grabbed the bagel from the toaster. "Here."

"I will take those if you'll take some of your pain medication," Maura replied as she turned to get the meds.

"Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Fine," the brunette said as she took the pill from Maura and popped it in her mouth, taking a sip of coffee to wash it down.

"Thank you," Maura said. She then took the coffee and bagel Jane offered again. "Now, I have to go," she said as she kissed Jane. "I'll see you tonight, if not before then."

Maura turned to leave, but Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss before releasing her. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Maura replied slightly out of breath.

"Goodbye," Jane said kissing her one last time. When Maura didn't turn to leave, Jane asked, "You okay babe?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah… I was leaving," Maura replied blushing. "I forgot what I was doing for a moment." She smiled up at Jane, "your kisses tend to have that effect on me."

"I've noticed," Jane replied smiling.

"Goodbye Jane," Maura said with one last quick kiss.

"Goodbye babe," Jane said as Maura walked out the door.

The effects of the pain meds were starting to kick in so Jane decided to go back to bed. She stripped of her shirt and shorts before climbing into bed. She fell asleep thinking of Maura.

* * *

><p>Jane was relaxing on the couch when Maura arrived home. A huge grin spread across her face as the M.E. walked through the door. "Hey babe."<p>

"Hi," Maura replied returning the smile. She hung her coat and purse on the hook by the door. She slipped her shoes off and placed her keys on the table behind the couch before taking a seat next to Jane.

"How was work?" Jane asked. She could tell the blonde was exhausted. She wrapped her arm around Maura, pulling her against her.

"Tiring," Maura answered as she rested her head on the detective's shoulder.

"Big case?" Jane inquired.

"I already told you that I'm not discussing work with you while you're on leave." Maura answered.

"'Kay, sorry," Jane let it go not wanting to irritate the already exhausted doctor. "You look beat."

"I'm fine, sweetie," Maura smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," Jane replied.

"Did you need anymore pain medication after I left?"

"Nope," the brunette smiled. "I slept for a little while after you left. I took Jo for a walk, which felt great. Cleaned up my room a bit."

"You cleaned?" Maura replied.

"Yeah, well, we kinda left our clothes all over the place last night," Jane smirked. She then got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She poured a glass of wine for Maura and she returned to the couch. After handing the wine to Maura she took a seat behind her girlfriend. Jane began to massage the tense muscles in Maura's neck and shoulders.

"Thank you," Maura said sipping the wine. She sighed contently as she felt Jane's strong hands ease the tension in her muscles. "Hmm…that feels good."

"I love you," Jane whispered in the blonde's ear. After a few minutes of massaging Maura's neck and shoulders, the blonde laid back and relaxed into Jane's arms. "So, how was your day?" Maura tried to sit up but Jane held her tight. "I'm not asking about any cases. I just wanna know if you had a good day."

Maura relaxed into Jane's arms again. "If that is all you're asking, yes, I had a good day. Tiring, but good. We closed the case we had been working on."

"That's good," Jane replied, rubbing Maura's arms.

"It was a very long process, but it ended well. Thankfully," Maura said. "I miss seeing you at work. You stopping by the morgue was always a highlight in my day. Even if I was in the middle of an autopsy."

"I miss being there too," Jane replied. "I can't stand sitting around on my ass all day."

"Language, sweetie."

"Sorry, babe," Jane smiled. She placed a kiss on the blonde's temple, then added, "Well, next week we can get back to our inappropriate, flirty, eye-sex thing we supposedly did." That made Maura laugh, which in turn made Jane smile.

"If your physical therapist clears you," Maura reminded.

"I already got a doctor's note saying I can return to work."

"That note says you can return to light duty."

"I know. I'll be chained to my desk. At least I'll be at work. I'm going stir crazy here."

"I am definitely looking forward to you being back at work. I've always loved watching you work. I just don't want you to over do it. I have a feeling keeping you at your desk will prove to be difficult," Maura smiled at her detective.

"Well, maybe I can spend some extra time in the morgue," Jane smirked.

"That would be nice."

"You really like watching me work?"

"Yes, you are very good at your job," Maura replied. "Watching you piece together all the clues to solve your cases is very interesting. You are far more intelligent that you give yourself credit for. You also have this air of confidence that I find incredibly sexy."

"Really? I had no idea," Jane said holding the blonde tighter.

"Jane," Maura replied as she turned her head to kiss the brunette, "I find everything about you sexy. Your confidence, your intelligence, your strength…all sexy." She kissed Jane again as she turned to lie back on the couch, pulling Jane down with her.

"I find you incredibly sexy too, doc," Jane replied when the kiss broke. She rested her forehead against Maura's just enjoying the closeness. After a moment she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually. I skipped lunch so I wouldn't have to work late," Maura answered. "Do you want me to order something?"

"Nope. I got it," Jane said rising from the couch.

"You don't have to do that sweetie," Maura said as Jane headed towards the kitchen.

"I know. I want to," Jane said. "This brilliant woman once said that thirty-two percent of divorces happen because of an inequality in domestic chores," the brunette said smiling at Maura. "You've been taking care of me for weeks. I wanna take care of you tonight." She retrieved some pans and started gathering ingredients for dinner. "How's pasta piselli sound?"

"It sounds wonderful," Maura replied as she walked into the kitchen. She walked up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around the detective's waist. "And for the record, I do not think of taking care of you as a chore," the blonde said before softly kissing Jane's neck.

"Mhmm…that feels good," Jane said, leaning back on Maura. The blonde continued to place soft kisses on Jane's neck.

"I love coming home to you after a long day at work," Maura said between kisses. She squeezed Jane's waist before releasing her. "Let me help."

"No, I want to cook for you," Jane replied as she turned to face her. "A thank you for putting up with me these past few weeks."

"Jane," Maura sighed.

"Hey, I know I can be a pain in the ass," Jane said.

"Language, Jane," Maura replied. "And I haven't thought of you as a pain." She wrapped her arms back around the slender brunette. "I've really enjoyed staying here with you."

"Yeah? Not sick of me yet?" Jane asked playfully.

"Of course not. Are you sick of me?"

"I could never be sick of you babe," Jane replied. "There is this one little thing though."

"What? Did I do something…?" Maura started to panic thinking she had upset Jane.

Jane interrupted her with a kiss. She then whispered, "I just don't think you should get to scold me for my language after what I heard you saying last night." A smile spread across her features as she saw the blush rising in Maura's cheeks.

"You heard that?" Maura replied completely embarrassed.

"Yes, I did," Jane smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "It was so hot."

"Well…I don't think you can hold me responsible for that."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I lost all coherent thought the moment you started touching me."

"So, I should expect that sort of filthy language every time I do this?" Jane leaned down and began kissing the spot she had marked the previous night, eliciting a moan from the doctor.

"Mhmm…yes," Maura replied, tightening her grip on Jane as the brunette started sucking on her sweet spot. When Jane lightly bit down, Maura arched her body into her and whispered, "Oh…fuck."

Jane pulled back with a huge grin on her face and said, "Interesting."

"Why are you stopping?" Maura breathed when Jane pulled back.

"I don't want to burn your dinner," Jane replied turning back to the stove. "You said you skipped lunch, so I want to make sure you eat. Don't worry. I'll pick up where I left off later."

"I suppose that is a good idea. Replenish my energy for tonight," Maura smirked.

"Precisely," Jane smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

** Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Monday was finally here, the day Jane could return to work. She woke up early, before the alarmed sounded. She got up and showered, started the coffeemaker, and took Jo out for a walk while Maura slept. Maura was putting her shoes on as Jane and Jo returned from their walk.<p>

"Hey, you're up early," Maura said smiling at the detective.

"Couldn't sleep," Jane replied as she walked over to kiss Maura good morning. "Morning."

"Is something bothering you?" the blonde asked.

"No, I'm just excited to get back to work," Jane replied. She watched as Maura's eyes raked over her body. "What?"

Maura cleared her throat before she replied, "oh…nothing. I just missed seeing you in your work clothes. You're so sexy in them." Maura knew her pupils must have dilated as her skin flushed and her breathing became shallow.

"Really?" Jane asked surprised. "I didn't think you liked my work clothes."

"Well, they may not be my style, but you look amazing," Maura replied. "Although you look amazing in everything." She then softly kissed Jane on the lips before whispering, "Or in absolutely nothing." Jane couldn't help blushing at the compliment. Maura captured Jane's lips in a deep kiss and rested her hands on the detective's belt buckle. "How much time do we have before work?"

Jane's breathing hitched as she replied, "Half hour or so." That look in Maura's eyes alone caused the detective to soak through her panties.

"That's plenty of time," Maura said as she undid the buckle and buttons on the brunette's pants. She pushed Jane back against the wall as she kissed her deeply and slid her right hand down the front of Jane's pants.

"Maur…" Jane breathed out.

"Do you want me to stop?" the blonde asked as she trailed kisses down Jane's neck. She ran her fingers through the brunette's wet folds.

Jane arched her hips into Maura's hand trying to relieve the sudden ache between her legs. "God no," she replied as she tangled her fingers in Maura's honey-blonde locks. Jane pulled her up so their lips could meet and she kissed her passionately. "Please don't stop," she said between kisses.

Maura smiled knowing she could turn her normally strong detective into mush in mere seconds. She slid two fingers inside Jane, causing her to moan loudly. "Fuck…Maura." Maura resumed kissing the detective's neck as she pumped her fingers in and out of her. She felt Jane's muscles begin to tighten around her hand. She thrust deeper and faster into the brunette, pressing on her clit with her palm.

Jane called out Maura's name as her orgasm washed over her. Maura eased her down to the floor as her legs suddenly became very weak. She was straddling Maura on the floor as she came down. "Wow…" Jane said as she lifted her head off of Maura's shoulder. "That was fucking incredible."

Maura smiled at her, "Language, sweetie." She then pulled Jane into a kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it though."

"Yeah…that was…wow…" Jane replied with a kiss. "I had no idea my work clothes had this effect on you."

"Yeah…I'm sorry," Maura said blushing. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Why do you keep apologizing for mind-blowing sex? It's completely unnecessary," Jane smirked as she stood up. She held her hand out to help Maura up. "Like I said, it was incredible. And now I don't feel so dirty having the same thoughts about you in those sexy dresses you wear to work. You have no idea how many times I wanted to lay you down on your desk and fuck you so hard after watching you strut around in those damn dresses." Once they were both standing Jane wrapped her arms around the petite blonde. Before Maura could say anything Jane added, "I know. Language. I'm sorry," she smiled as she kissed the honey-blonde hair. "I wish I had time to return the favor."

"I'm expecting you to tonight," Maura smirked.

"Definitely."

"You ready to go?"

"I just have to change my panties first, then yes," Jane replied as she released hold on the blonde. She headed into the bedroom to change. She was buckling her belt as she walked back into the living room. She kissed Maura then asked, "Would you be offended if I suggest we take our own cars? I'm just not ready for people to start gossiping about us yet."

"I completely understand sweetie. I love you," Maura said before placing a soft kiss on her detective's lips. "I'll see you at work."

"Love you too," Jane kissed the M.E. back. "I'm gonna stop for coffee on the way."

"Okay," Maura replied. She kissed Jane one last time then left.

* * *

><p>Maura arrived at the precinct first and was greeted by Frost and Korsak in the lobby.<p>

"Hi Dr. Isles," Frost said.

"Hey Doc," Korsak smiled at the M.E.

"Hello Barry, Vince," Maura greeted. "And as I said before, please call me Maura."

"Where's Jane?" Frost asked. "I thought she was supposed to be back today."

"She alright?" Korsak inquired.

"She's fine," Maura responded. "She's on her way. She thought it best that we didn't arrive together."

"You two okay?" Korsak asked.

"We are very good, thank you," Maura replied. "She's just not ready for people to start gossiping about us. Although I don't care what people say, I understand where she's coming from."

"Yeah, some of the guys here can be real assholes," Korsak replied.

"Hey! Watch your mouth in front of the lady," Jane said as she walked up, four coffees in hand. She had a huge smile on her face as she walked over and stood by Maura. She caught herself as she was about to instinctively lean in to kiss the blonde. She instead held out the tray of coffee. "Here," she said awkwardly. "I got you coffee."

"Thank you," Maura smiled at her. She lightly grazed her fingertips across Jane's hand before taking her cup. They both had their eyes locked on the other.

"Sorry to interrupt," Korsak cut in, "but are those for us?"

"Huh?" Jane said, forgetting for a moment where she was. "Sorry. Yeah, here."

"Welcome back Janie," Korsak smiled at her as her took his cup.

Frost to the last cup then asked, "How are ya feeling? In any pain?"

"I feel great," Jane answered as they headed for the elevators. "Let's not make a big deal about me being back. I just wanna get back to work."

"Alrighty. Wasn't planning on it," Frost smiled at his partner.

"See you guys upstairs. I'm gonna walk Maura to her office," Jane said as she pushed the down button for the elevator.

"'Kay, don't get too distracted down there though," Korsak winked. "They're expecting you upstairs.

"Shut up Korsak," Jane said as she and Maura stepped onto the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Jane wrapped her free hand around the blonde and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry about before. I got used to kissing you whenever I wanted and forgot for a second where we were."

"It's okay, sweetie," Maura replied. "I would accept a kiss from you regardless of where we are."

"I'm sorry babe," Jane sighed. "I…it's just…"

"Hey," Maura interrupted her as she brought her hand up to cup Jane's cheek. "It's okay. I get it. It's difficult enough being the only female homicide detective. I know how hard you've worked to gain the respect of your colleagues and earn the reputation you have. I don't want to make things any harder for you." She placed a soft kiss to her detective's lips. "I love you. I don't mind keeping things completely professional around our co-workers as long as when we're away from work I can show my affection for you."

"You can do whatever you want to me when we're not at work," Jane smirked. "I just need a little more time before I'm ready to deal with the jokes and innuendo from the guys." The elevator doors opened into the morgue. Jane placed kissed on Maura's hand before she stepped off. "Love you."

* * *

><p>Jane's first day back was slow and boring seeing as how she was chained to her desk. The unit had a small welcome back party at the end of the day for her, complete with cake, flowers, and a card signed by the whole department. All of which Jane told them was completely unnecessary.<p>

"Where's Maura?" she asked as she pulled Frost off to the side of the room.

"I went down to let her know about this so she could be here, but she said she had to cut out early," Frost replied.

"She left?" Jane sounded surprised. "She didn't say anything."

"Oh yeah. She wanted me to tell you she had an errand to run and she'd meet you at her place," the young detective replied.

"Oh…did she say what?" Jane asked.

"Nope," Frost replied.

"'Kay thanks," she said. "Well, I'm gonna head home. Can you tell everyone I said thanks again?"

"Sure thing," he smiled at her. "See you tomorrow Jane."

"See ya," she replied before she left.


	14. Chapter 14

** Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Jane let herself into Maura's house. Upon entering she was greeted by candlelight and soft music playing.<p>

"Maura?" she called out.

"I'll be down in a minute," Maura hollered from upstairs. "Make yourself comfortable."

"'Kay," Jane replied. As she walked farther into the house Jo came running toward her. "Hey Jo. When did you get here?" She knelt down to scratch the little dog behind her ear. She shrugged her jacket off and tossed it of the couch before taking a seat. She kicked her shoes off and relaxed into the sofa. She rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

After a minute Jane felt soft lips on hers. "Welcome home detective."

"Hey," Jane smiled up at Maura. She pulled the blonde down for another kiss. "I missed you at that little welcome back thing the guys had for me."

"I had a few errands to run."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked. "I would have gone with you."

"You would have missed your party and I had a few things I needed to get done before you got here," Maura answered as she pulled Jane up from the couch. "Come on, I made dinner."

Once Jane was on her feet Maura pointed her towards the dining room as she headed for the kitchen to retrieve dinner. She brought it out to the dining room, placed it on the table, and disappeared back into the kitchen. When she returned to the dining room she asked, "Have you needed to take any of your pain medication the past few days?"

"Nope. I've felt great," Jane smiled.

"Good," the blonde replied smiling and placed a beer on the table in front of Jane.

"Really?" Jane beamed.

"Well, if you no longer need your medication then there is no reason why you can't."

"Thanks baby."

Maura leaned over and to kiss Jane's lips. "You are very welcome." Maura served the meal and they ate sharing comfortable conversation. "So, how was your first day back?"

"Boring," Jane replied. "But it did feel good to be out of the apartment. I was going stir crazy. I can't wait to be cleared for active duty."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard in physical therapy," Maura replied." I don't want you to injure yourself by doing too much."

"I know babe. I'll be careful."

Their conversation continued throughout dinner. The two women always found something they could talk about. Topics ranged from work to Jane's rehab to Jane's family. Jane even listened intently while Maura discussed some research article she had read recently, although Jane didn't understand a word of it.

Once they finished eating, they cleaned up together. Maura then said, "Give me ten minutes then meet me upstairs."

"Okay…" Jane replied giving Maura a quick kiss. Maura then headed upstairs. Jane went into the living room, sat on the couch, and began staring at the clock above the fireplace. Jo jumped up on her lap and Jane absentmindedly began rubbing the dog's belly. The detective groaned, "Damn, this is the longest ten minutes of my life." Her mind was racing with thoughts of what she was about to do to and with Maura.

Right when the clock hit the ten minute mark she shot up the stairs. Upon reaching the bedroom door she knock softly, "Maur, babe, it's been ten minutes."

"Come in."

Jane slowly opened the door and walked in. As she opened the door she noticed the candles all around the room, rose petals leading from the doorway to the bed. When her eyes landed on the bed she saw the most beautiful sight she's ever laid eyes on. Maura way lying on the bed wearing the sexiest lingerie Jane had ever seen. A powder blue lace corset with matching panties, garter belt, and stockings, and what could be defined as the world's sexist heels. Jane was having trouble forming words. She bit down on her lip as she stood there staring at her gorgeous lover.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare all night?" Maura smirked at her.

Jane was on the bed in a flash, lying on top of the blonde, crashing their lips together. "You are so fucking beautiful," she said before she started trailing kisses down the blonde's neck. She pulled back after a moment in order to catch her breath. She also wanted to slow herself down. She wanted tonight to last. "So, what is all this for?"

"All what?" Maura asked.

"This," Jane replied gesturing around the room and at what Maura was wearing. "The romantic dinner. The candlelight. The incredibly sexy underwear."

"I need a reason to be romantic with my girlfriend?"

"Well…no…but…"

"You were excited about returning to work," Maura replied. "You celebrated with your friends at the precinct. I thought we could have a private celebration tonight," she finished before pulling Jane down into a passionate kiss. "Doesn't that sound appropriate?"

"That sounds perfect," Jane replied leaning into another kiss. "I love you."

Maura's hands wandered down to the top of Jane's pants. She un-tucked the brunette's shirt and Jane sat up so Maura could pull it off. The blonde then quickly unbuckled Jane's belt and popped the button on her pants. Jane stood up allowing her pants to fall around her ankles. She stepped out of them, but before she could lie back down, Maura was pulling her panties off. Jane stepped out of them as they hit the floor and also removed her bra. As soon as she was naked, Maura pulled her back on top of her.

Jane left a trail of kisses from Maura's lips, across her jaw, and down her neck. She sucked and nipped at her favorite spot to kiss the blonde, eliciting a guttural moan from her lover. Maura lifted her torso off the mattress as Jane's hands made their way around to the tie on the back on the corset. Jane's lips never left the blonde's as pulled the ribbon free and the garment slid off Maura body. Jane tossed it aside. She gently bit down before continuing the trail of kisses down to Maura's breasts. With her left hand she began to gently knead the blonde's right breast while she circled her tongue around her other nipple.

Maura's hands moved around to Jane's back as the brunette sucked her nipple into her mouth. Jane sucked, licked and nipped at the sensitive flesh; Maura's moans edging her on. The detective then switched, paying equal attention her lover's other breast. She slid her left hand down Maura's body.

"This needs to come off," Jane breathed as she tugged on Maura's panties. Jane sat back as she ran her hands down the blonde's beautifully toned right leg, all the way down to her heels. The brunette slid the expensive shoe off her lover's foot then placed a soft kiss on sole. She then did the same to her left. Maura lifted her hips off the bed as Jane pulled off the remainder of her clothing. Jane then leaned back to gaze at her lover's naked body. "You are so beautiful," Jane breathed as she lay back down to continue where she left off. She captured Maura's lips in a passionate kiss as her hand moved down between the blonde's legs.

"Mhmm…you're so wet baby," Jane moaned as she ran her finger along Maura's slit. She then attached her lips to the blonde's neck.

"Jane, please," Maura whined. "Don't tease."

Jane leaned back and smiled at Maura. "I'm not trying to tease babe. I just want to take my time with you tonight. Worshipping every inch of you." She then went back to kissing and sucking on Maura's neck. She made her way down to Maura's breasts, sucking, licking, and nipping at both of them. "I love you," she whispered as she swirled her fingers around Maura's clit.

"Oh…god…Jane…" Maura moaned, her fingers tangling in her lover's chocolaty tresses. "That feels so good." She felt Jane smirk against her skin as her kisses traveled down her abdomen.

Jane pulled back again to gaze at her lover. "So beautiful," she murmured as she leaned down to place a soft kiss of the blonde's center.

"Jane." Maura voice sounded pleading, and Jane didn't want her to become too frustrated, so she ran her fingers through Maura's velvety folds again before sliding two fingers inside her. "Oh…god…yes…" Jane then brought her mouth to Maura's clit, licked it once before sucking it into her mouth. "Jane?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Come back up here," Maura breathed. "I need to kiss you."

Jane kissed Maura's clit before replacing her tongue with her thumb, rubbing it with just the right amount of pressure. She trailed kisses back up the blonde's body. Jane hovered above Maura looking into her eyes as she kept up the rhythm of her hand. Maura pulled her down into a passionate kiss and slid her hands around to the detective's back. She began to rock her hips, meeting each of Jane's thrusts. When Jane felt Maura's muscles begin to clench around her fingers, she quickened her pace and added a third finger, not missing a beat. With one last thrust, Jane felt her lover come undone. Maura dug her nails into Jane's back as she screamed her name.

Jane slowed her hand, but didn't pull out just yet, wanting Maura to ride out her orgasm as long as possible. When she felt the last of the tremors course through the blonde's body, she removed her hand and licked Maura off her fingers. She dusted kisses all over Maura's chest and neck as she waited for her to come down from her high. She smiled when she felt Maura begin to trace lazy circles on her back.

"Hey," Jane said as she leaned up to place a soft kiss on the doctor's lips.

"Hey," Maura smiled back as her gaze met Jane's.

As Jane leaned down to kiss her again, Maura tried to roll the detective on to her back, but Jane wouldn't let her. "Not yet," she whispered between kisses.

"Why?"

"I love this moment," Jane replied gazing into her lover's eyes. "Your afterglow is so beautiful. I want to enjoy it." As she laid her head on the blonde's chest she added, "It's the moment I get to lie here and think about how you're mine. Finally."

"Okay," Maura replied. She resumed tracing patterns on the detective's back. "Let me know when you're ready for me to reciprocate," she said before placing a kiss on the top of her lover's head.

"I will."

"And Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I am."

"Huh?" Jane said as she pulled back to look into Maura's hazel-green eyes.

"Yours," Maura replied as she pulled Jane down for a kiss. "Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. I have a couple more stories I'm working on, so although this one is finished, reviews could help my future submissions. :)<strong>


End file.
